Mooncat
by Panthera101
Summary: My Oc Mueko Gomizu has lived in the Naruto-universe for the past 6 years. Now it s time to create havoc and drive her fellow ninjas into madness. Full summary inside. Rating due to violence and language.
1. The new team 7

So I started to re-watch the old Naruto episodes a while back. Well and I thought why not make an OC, who react like I would and say the things I always wanted to say to them.

With out further delay I present Mueko (mu-n → moon + neko → cat) Gomizu (go-suto → ghost + mizu → water) .

Before I forget Mueko is the surnamI do not own Naruto only my OC.

-öööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööö-

Full summary:

Selfinsert. Landing in a different universe is awsome. In the Naruto-verse, well that can be dealed with. Forced to live in a 5 year old body with 18, bummer but hey you can start over again and do not have to go through the baby- and toddlerstage again. Remebering everything from your univerese, meh, maybe not so bad as long as nobody finds out. Having the great idea to change the outcome of the manga and being a ninja, what could possible go wrong.

Yeah you guessed right everything.  
My OC Mueko Gomizu creates havoc in the Naruto-Universe. She´ll fix a few things and drive her team mates into madness. Enjoy the chaos of Mizu.

-ööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööö-

As I was on the way out of my apartment I stopped to take in my reflection in the mirror in the hallway. I had this chain mail-shirt on, which was hidden by my long ruby red shirt. It didn´t have any sleeves but those fishnet stuff down to my wrists. I had black fingerless gloves on and forearm protectors on which I drawn a white tree. My trousers were also black and vanished into the bandages I wore around my ankles and calves. My ninja sandals were the same colour as my shirt and I wore my shuriken pouch on my right tight and two brown pouches behind me.

I wore my dark blue waist long hair open but had my two front bangs braided back and looped them around the rest of my hair creating the illusion of a braid, which kept them effectively out of my face. My hitai-ate was wrapped around my left forearm in the space between my protector and elbow. I tore my gaze away from my bored looking eyes, one of them arctic blue and the other emerald green, and finally left my apartment.

-ööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööö-

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke" I grinned at their over dramatic reaction.

" And Mueko Gomizu. Next Team 8 Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino." I didn´t get to hear who team 9 was as I was distracted by Shikamaru and Ino.

' _They never stop to argue, do they? '_

Next Team 10 Yamanake Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. That it´s for the groups." As soon as Iruka-sensei had finished I nearly broke out in laughter as Naruto tried argue with Iruka-sensei as he was suppose to be the best student.

' _Their going to be a fun little team.'_

" Iruka-sensei why do I and Sasuke-kun have to be in a team with such a weirdo." Sakura said and pointed a finger at me, right after Naruto had finished his little rant. I huffed.

 _'I was the weirdo? Had she have ever looked into a mirror? At least I don´t have pink hair.'_

"Enough! As their a 28 graduated student there has to be a team of four. Now sit down again. After lunch you will meet your new Jonin teachers until then class dismissed."

I slowly started to get out of my chair as most of the others ran out of the door as fast as possible. ' _What a drag.'_

"Oi. Naruto-kun." I said to the blond as he tried to leave.

"Sorry, Mizu-chan I´ve got no time." he called back to me as he just kept going.

' _Rude.'_

I stretched and left slowly the room in no hurry, since I knew that our Sensei would be late. How I knew that? Well being from a different universe, where all this is just a manga called "Naruto", had its perks. How I landed here I have no idea, my memory considering that incident is a little bit foggy. What I know was that, that I found roughly six years ago. Something about strange chakra signatures in the area and the third Hokage was so kind to let me stay in the village. I remember all of the Naruto related stuff, definitely more than I did in my universe, no idea why. What else? Well I was deaged form 18 to 6 so I ´m right now stuck in the body of 12 year old at 24. I always wanted to feel that way. The good thing was that I still got my mind as an adult but the opportunities of a child. I used the last 6 years to train, as I want to change a few things; I also practised drawing.

I arrived on my favourite roof to eat my lunch. Yes I have a favourite roof. It was always in the sun, well except if it rains, and it was so hight that I could eat without being stared at.

 _'I should help them out at their test but I don´t like Sasuke and Sakura that much. I just going to team up with Naruto.'_

I finished my meal and sprawled on the roof.

 _'I´m just going to enjoy the sun for a little while before heading back.'_

I loved to just lay in the sun. Not because I want a tan but due to the warmth. I just loved that feeling.

When it seemed to be the time to get back I packed my things and jumped down. It is so cool to be a ninja. You´re way faster than civilian and you don´t have to make detours because of houses and stuff, you can just jump on the roof and ran there. If there would be any cool climbing and jumping stuff it would just be like Assassins Creed. I miss that game and Da Vinci was so awesome and adorable. I arrived just in time to skip in the room as Naruto was just placing that eraser. As Sakura started to scold Naruto for doing such thing I sat down next to the window, through which the sun was shining into the room. Not a minuet after my arriving the door opened once again and Hatake Kakashi entered the room, only to have the eraser land on his head. I cracked a smile at that.

' _Did he really didn´t see that coming or was he just too lazy t dodge it? That man is a miracle, even when you know the manga.'_

I just turned in the conversation again as he told us we were a bunch of idiots, effectively stopping Narutos laughter and shock the other two into silence. He gave us a sign to follow him and lead us on the roof of the academy. As he leaned on the railing the rest of us took a seat on the steps in front of him.

"Let´s see why don´t you introduce yourselves?" he began sounding totally bored.

I tuned out again as I would either throttle Sasuke or Sakura for their stupid answers, I know they´re only 12 but geez a love sick puppy and I little boy, who is out for revenge. Not my favourite kind of people, right now.

"Neeee, Mizu-chan it´s your turn, everyone else already did it. Even Sasuke-baka." Naruto said, effectively breaking my trance.

"Well my name is Mueko Gomizu. What I like? The sun, the moon and the truth …..three things that can not long be hidden. What I don´t like? Stupidity that lowers the IQ of the whole street."

"My hobbies? Drawing and having people for dinner." I nearly cracked at that. How I miss Hannibal.

"And my dreams? Well I´m going to be the dark knight that this town deserve but doesn´t need at the moment." Everyone looked at me like I had two heads.

 _'If they think I just give them straight answers they are fools._ _And it´s funny to reverence to things they do not know, only to confuse them.'_

"That´s why you´re such a weirdo." Sakura said in a high pitched voice. I shrugged.

 _Better than being pink._

"Alright." Kakashi-sensei broke in." You four all have unique personalities. I like that. We´re going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."

"What kind of mission is that?!" Naruto asked happily.

"First, we´re going to do something that we five can do."

"What,what, what, what is it?" Naruto is way too happy. Just turn it down a notch.

"Survival training." Kakashi-sensei replied.

"Survival training?" ' _Naruto you are no parrot.'_

"Why are we going to train when it´s a mission? We had plenty of training at the academy."

"Well maybe Sakura our training isn´t restricted to the academy and we need to train more in order to become a good ninja. Or Kakashi-sensei just wants to see what skills we have. Think before you talk." I barked at her. This whole situation was beginning to piss me of. And right now she was the most annoying.

' _Grow a bloody backbone and don´t just give up after one try. I can´t wait until Tsunade trains her, she gives pinky a good confidence boost.'_

"Gomizu is right. That is no ordinary training."

 _'Thanks.'_

Naruto looked confused"Then, then what kind of training is it?" Instead of answering, Kakashi just laughed. Really really creepy.

"Creep." I muttered under my breath as Sakura asked what was so funny.

 _'That is no way in hell a funny laugh that is creepy laugh. Run as long as you still can.'_

"Well, if I say this, I´m sure you four are going to be surprised." he replied, finally stopping with the creepy laugh.

"Out of the 28 graduates, only nine or ten" he looked at me.

 _'Hey it´s not my fault that we are an uneven number. '_

"are going to become Genins. The other 18 or 19 are going to be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%.

See? You four are surprises."

 _'How can he say that? I already know that and Sasuke is as emotional as a rock, right now. We didn´t move a muscle. He should say two._ _Sakura and Naruto look like they´ve seen Deadpool without a mask for the first time.'_

"No way! I went through so much trouble … Then what was that final exam for?" Naruto screamed. I leaned away from him and put my finger in my ear.

 _'Too loud.'_

"That? It just picks out those who are qualified to be become a Genin." Sensei said.

"Whaaaaaaaat"

 _'Bloody hell, Naruto. I don´t want to become deaf.'_

"Anyway, I´m going to determine you pass or fail tomorrow at the trainings ground. Bring you ninja equipment and meet at 5 am." I looked around me.

 _'Maaaaaaaaan that are some serious faces. Seems like the Sensei got to them.'_

"Now then, meeting over. Oh yeah, don´t eat breakfast. You´re going to throw up if you do." And so he left, leaving four confused Genin behind. After a little while they started to head home.

"Oi, Naruto-kun. Would you wait for a second?" I asked him, Sasuke had already disappeared without saying goodbye.

 _'Ruuuuuude. '_

Sakura was heading home too and I knew that Naruto would leave soon, too.

"What is it Mizu-chan?" I let myself fall back on my forearms as a looked over the rooftop.

After a while I sighed, it was a little miracle that Naruto was so quiet for so long.

"Say, you know the Kage-bunshin-no-jutsu, right?" He nodded.

"Would you teach it to me?" Whatever he expected me to say it was definitely not that, his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Why?" I looked up at him raising a brow in confusion.

 _' Was that really such a strange request.'_

"Why would you want to learn something from me?"

"It´s a useful skill and you are one of the few people I can stand. Furthermore we´ll have to work together tomorrow or we will not succeed." I said simply.

"EEEEEH! I CAN DO EVERYTHING. I WILL BE GREATEST NINJA, THAT HAVE EVER LIVED. BELIEVE IT." he shouted.

"Naruto-kun a little bit more quietly." Surprisingly he shut up.

"The idea behind having teams is that everyone of the member has an unique skill, which is needed for the mission. But they´ll need to work together in order to succeed. Every ninja has a weakness, yours for example is you temper. You act before thinking something trough, which leads to the assumption that you´re stupid. Mine is my laziness or to be more accurate my lack of interest in most things. I need a lot more time to get fully into something. A team has the function the minimise the weaknesses you have alone and strengthen your strengths. Therefore you have to stop thinking as I and start to think as a we. Everything you do can either be positive or negative for your team and the result of your mission. Therefore you are nothing without a team or something to fight for; without a purpose your will to fight will be broken. Did you understand that?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

"So I have to fight alongside the baka?" he asked suddenly.

"In the future yes. Tomorrow no." I hold up a hand to stop him.

"Right now Sasuke thinks he is better then us and he can do everything alone. He will have to realise that this will not lead him anywhere and he is weaker without a team. Sakura is high-over-heels in "love"" I scoffed at that word " with Sasuke. Therefore she will not help us and will only have eyes for Sasuke." I looked at him,

 _'he really seems to think over what I just said_ ,'

then at the sky. "We should start training. I want to learn that jutsu tonight." I stood up and stretched out my hand to pull Naruto up. Without further delay we set out to one of the trainings grounds.

-ööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööö-

I fell face first on my bed. I finally managed to master the kage-bunshin-no-jutsu half an hour earlier. I reached blindly for my alarm clock.

' _So bright.'_

I sighed it was now 4 o´clock, it was a good thing I send Naruto home after he shown me the jutsu. They would be at the trainings grounds at 5 am. I would have like to tell them but it would be strange if I knew so much about our sensei after our first meeting. I have good 6 hours to sleep and would still be there before Kakashi-sensei. After I set my alarm, I welcomed the depths of sleep.

-ööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööö-

I groaned and buried myself further under my covers as my alarm pieced the silence.

 _'Too early, way too early.'_

"Calm the fuck down I´m getting up." I hated being woken up.

Still muttering under my breath I hived myself out of bed, ate fast and showered.

I took the bag with supplies, I had prepared yesterday before I had to go to the academy, and left my apartment. Yawning, I jumped from roof to roof to arrive at the training ground 5 minutes after 11 o´clock.

"Morning." I greeted my grumpy looking teammates.

"Where were you! We are waiting here for hours!" Sakura yelled at me.

"I overslept and I was hungry." she was silent.

 _'I shocked her into silence. Mission accomplished.'_

"Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?" I tuned out as Sakura and Naruto yelled at Kakashi-sensei for being late and his ridiculous excuse.

' _He really imitates Obito, doesn´t he?'_

I tuned in again as there was an audible gasp and I saw Naruto in front of Kakashi-sensei, who had the younger´s right arm in such a way twisted, that the blond had his own kunai at the back of his head. I facepalmed.

' _What did I say yesterday Naruto? Teamwork.'_

"Don´t be in such a hurry. I didn´t say start yet." The silver-haired said as he shoved Naruto away from him.

"But you came at me with the full intention of killing me, so how can I say this, I´m actually starting to like you guys... Get ready...aaaaaaaaaaaaand start."

 _'He said he likes us. hehhe. Stop it we are not fangirling._ '

I speed trough the woods trying to find Naruto as I still planned to form a team with him.

"You and me right now. Fair and square. Let´s go!" I nearly ran into a tree as I heard that voice. _'Naruto you idiot we had a plan. I explained to you the whole point of this exam, that was just yesterday.'_

I began to head back. I know I had not much time before the Jounin would use his stupid move. ' _Really that was molesting. Naruto could have sued him because of sexual harassment._ '

I landed on a tree, surrounding the clearing, just in time to see Kakashi already behind the hothead. I sighed. A chakra enforced jump brought me right above both of them and a kage-bunchin-clone, I used as a step, gave me the speed and strength I needed to change my direction in a second. I threw a punch, intentionally missing our Sensei, and kicked Naruto out of the way and into the river.

I righted myself grinning.

"Sorry, Sensei but I can´t let you do that. You see he´s my teammate and moose, so I just can´t let you hurt him." Suddenly the area around the point where my punch landed cracked and dipped. Before either of us two could comment on that, two shuriken flew towards Kakashi, who just caught them on two of his fingers. A dripping Naruto emerged from the river. As I knew he would just get into on of his rambling modes, I interrupted him.

"Oi moose, get your arse over here and let us show Sensei why he shouldn´t underestimate us." Ignoring him for the moment as I knew he would summon his clones, I started to attack the silver-haired. A kick to his midsection was blocked, which I used as step once again, and let my other foot come down on his head. With both his hands full, I lunged at his throat and took him in a chokehold. My little match gave Naruto and his clone enough time to reach me. As the other clones immobilised his limbs, one of the Narutos punched Sensei, only for him to transform into Naruto in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto! Undo the jutsu." I yelled as the Narutos started to fight each other.

' _I can´t fight for much longer. I might be able to use my chakra more efficiently then the others but I don´t have a lot of chakra to begin with. Furthermore is my arm hurting from punching that freaking ground.'_

"A bell."

"No Naruto don´t..." too late that moron fell for the most obvious trap in the history of cartoon traps ever. I facepalmed as he swung up there, face down and both feet securely trapped in the rope.

"Stop moving. I going to cut you down." I yelled up at him.

"No you wont. Don´t let your enemy get behind you."

 _'Fuck,fuck, fuck. I dropped my freaking guard because I was busy with that idjit.'_

At the last second I could roll away and got to my feet. As I span around to face Kakashi-sensei, I had to threw my arms up in an X-form to stop the punch that was thrown at me,only for a blood chilling cracking sound to fill the air.

 _'It huuuuuuuuuuuuuurts fuck fuck fuck. My pain tolerance is so fucking low.'_

Was the last thing I thought before everything got pitch black.


	2. Rise and repeat

**Second chapter of "Mooncat". I´m sorry it took so long but it´s I think double as long as the first and I did not want to split as I wanted to get the intro done. A great thanks to iciclefangAJ, I am happy you liked it so far.**

"Speaking"

 _'thoughts'_

 **reading**

 **Rise and repeat**

 _'I feel like I was the ragdoll of the hulk. Maaaaan I don´t want to be a Loki. What happened?'_

I sat up abruptly, my eyes shooting open as I remembered. Everything I saw was white.

 _'White? Please be no hospital.'_

"MIZU-CHAAAAAN YOU´RE AWAKE!" I was tackled by very loud blond bolt.

"Moose get off me. I can´t breath." I got out with a lot of difficult.

"I´m sorry, bur we were worried." the blond mumbled as he released me and stood next to my hospital bed.

"We?" for the first time I really took in the whole room. True to Narutos words Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Sakura were in here, too.

"I guess we passed or else there wouldn´t be bundle of joy trying to squeeze the living daylight out of me?"

Kakashi´s visible eye closed in that upturned u-way, which meant he smiled under his mask.

"Hai."

"Say Kakashi-sensei could I ask you a few questions?" His smiled vanished and he regarded me with a look I knew meant trouble for me.

"Of course but I had a few questions myself."

"So we´re playing 20 questions? I ask you a question you answer it,then it´s your turn to ask and my to answer and so on." I explained as I saw his lost look.

 _'Didn´t he play that as a kid? …... I guess not he didn´t had much of a childhood.'_

He shrugged, which I took as a yes.

"Where do I get weights which can be made heavier by chakra infusion?" If my question surprised him he didn´t show it.

"There is a shop near the smith." I nodded I knew where the smith was, Tenten´s parents worked there.

 _'It helps when you stalked all the important character at the beginning.'_

"Where do you learn to use the Kage-bunshin-no-jutsu?" Not the first question I expected but well.

"Naruto-kun taught me." He opened his mouth to ask something but I just wiggled my pointer finger at him in the universal sign of no.

"Only one question at a time Sensei, you have to respect the rules." I grinned, that was so much fun right now.

"Second question, do you have chakra-paper?"

 _'Am I that predictable, he didn´t even blinked. I want to see his shocked face. Don´t be such a spoil sport.'_

"I´ll give you some by our next meeting. Now say how did you know Naruto know this jutsu?"

"Rumours." I answered simply.

 _' I´m not going to make this easy for you Sensei.'_

"Are there any dragon-summons?"

"No idea. When did you learn it?"

"After your little self-help-circle."

 _'Not going to be easy._ _Muhahahah. Hmm I little bit too much.'_

"My last question for now. What is going to happen to our team? I mean we are four. Standard is only three and the Chuunin-exam is, as far as I know, only for teams of three allowed."

 _' HA! Answer that.'_

"The Hokage and I will decide that after a suitable amount of time but nobody will be send back to the academy as you all passed my test." I sighed.

 _'That going to be such a drag but it´s not something I can change.'_

"Now tell me Mizu-chan"

 _'Since when did he use that name. That can´t be good.'_

"Where or how did you learn to use your chakra like that?"

 _'He get´s better at it. Well he´s a Jounin, it shouldn´t surprise me when he figures it out that quickly.'_

"What do you mean Sensei she didn´t do anything." Sakura asked and Sasuke grunted in agreement.

 _'Don´t look at me like that Sensei, I will not explain it to them. Nooooooooooo. Pfffffffff Fine, whatever. I so hate you right now.'_

"I used Chakra to strengthen my punches and kicks and make myself faster."

 _'I need a camera their faces are hilarious.'_

"And somebody with your ninja level shouldn´t be able to manipulate chakra that good." Kakashi-sensei clarified.

"If I could do it that good I wouldn´t have fainted due to chakra exhaustion and a broken arm. And nobody taught me. I just love to read."

 _'I want out. I hate hospitals.'_

I tuned out again as two of the three started to bombard Sensei with questions. I let myself fall back on the bed and threw an arm over my face.

I wanted to get out of this hell hole and be left alone and their arguing were getting on my nerves. A knock on the door silenced everyone in the room. A smiling medic-nin entered the room.

"Good news Mueko-san you´re cleared. It was only a low level of chakra exhaustion, but you should rest the next couple of days. It might not be too serious but you´re still young and we don´t want any lasting damage. You´ve got a check up in three days and if everything looks normal until then your clear for training again. Oh and you´re banned from mission duty as your arm needs time to heal properly, you will get the date for that examination next time you´re here." I stared at his smiling face.

 _'Are you kidding me? What the hell should I do in that time? No missions means no money and I need freaking money if I want to buy those weights, not to mention my apartment rent and food money.'_

"Why I´m not able to do any missions? We´ll only get D-rank missions at the beginning, they´re not really life threatening." I said, forcing myself to be polite and not to curse the medic. It seemed that he was used to such answers from ninjas as he just gave me a shit eating grin and said

"Orders are orders and if you don´t follow them will force you to do so." and left.

 _'Well fuck you. I need to earn a living. And I doubt, that you´re allowed to do anything too serious to keep me from doing anything.'_

I threw back my covers and tried to follow the medic-nin to give him a piece of my mind but I nearly fell down as I stood on my feet for the first time.

"Fuck this shit." I growled and righten myself.

 _'I will no_ _t be declared unfit for missions.'_

A hit to my head stopped me once again. I wiped around, ready to rip, whoever it was, their throat out. To my surprise I came face to face with Kakashi-sensei or more like face to chest regarding the height different, even if I was taller than Naruto.

' _Not much of achievement. I hate to be so short.'_

"Watch your language, Gomizu. And don´t try to go against the medic´s order. They will lock you in a room and tie you down, if you don´t do as they say. They can be quiet drastic when it comes to the health of their patients." My pissed of look made it clear I would not be calmed down so easily. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Myyy. Why don´t I accompany you to your apartment?" Even if he phrased it like a question, I knew that I had no choice as to say yes.

"Fine." I shrugged, still pissed of that he sided with that Kamidamn medic-nin. The other took that as the cue to leave, well Sakura and Sasuke did, Naruto was dragged out by pinky. I put on my shoes silently, with a little difficult as the heavy cast on my left arm threw me of balance. Once I finished I took my hitai-ate, forearm protectors and pouches from the bedside table and headed to the door. I didn´t put anything on as I was still not used to manage that with only one arm, furthermore I would not need for at least three days. It would only be a drag to remove them at home. Out in the corridor I turned towards the stairs, leading to the main hall, as I knew I had to fill out my release papers.

 _' It seems to be a good thing if someone has to stay in hospital for nearly a year. You get to know the ins and outs of the hospital´s police; and no getting lost,too.'_

I stumbled down the stairs.

 _'Chakra exhaustion is a pain in the arse. Low level or not. Shouldn´t that pervert help me?'_

I looked behind me to ask him, only to see that I was alone. Now that pissed me off more. I still made my way down and in the hall, grumbling all the way about unfair treatment, useless pervert Jounin and not being out of sugar. Finally I dragged myself to the receptionist to fill out that stupid form, but was stopped as the adult,I cursed not a minuet ago, stood in my way. I looked up at him.

"What now?" I hissed.

"My,my, don´t be so grumpy. I already took care of the paper work." I raised a brow at that.

 _'The infamous, always late Hatake Kakashi did the a paper work? The guy, who couldn´t even hand in a report in time even if his life dependent on it?'_

"Come on." was all he said as he strolled lazily out of the hospital. Hanging my head in defeat I followed, noticing that it was already getting dark. We´ve walked for a while when he cleared his throat. I looked up at him.

 _'I still hate height difference.'_

"Stop sulking. The medic-nins are one of the best. You´ll be able to join the team on mission in no time. You should use the time to think over your actions and place on the team." Now I was more confused than ever. He let out a sigh and closed his book.

 _'Shit got real.'_

"Here I was thinking you was smart.", unfazed by my death stare he continued " You´re not adaptable when it comes to fighting, you only concentrate on one thing not the whole situation. Furthermore if you´re plan does not work the way you want you get distracted. Your laziness is not that much of a problem as the Nara-clan is known to be more or less the most lazy ninjas ever, but they have at least three different backup plans for their backup plans. You try to work in a team, I give you that, but you´re favouritism does you no good. You´ll have to get along with your team whatever your personal problems are with them. Now I think that was enough for a day. You have a lot to think over. You might want to give up on being a ninja all together. Even Sakura has better chances on becoming a great Kunoichi than you." I stopped dead in my tracks, we were only a block away from my apartment.

"I will do not do such thing." I gritted out between clenched teeth, so low that even Kakashi had a problem to understand me. My whole body shook in repressed anger.

"My, don´t cry." Kakashi-sensei tried to stop me from crying or so he thought or maybe he just liked to get me mad.

"I worked to damn hard to be here, I will not give up because a lousy, pervert Jounin tells me I should do so. I´ll make my dream come true whatever it´ll cost me."

"To be the dark knight this town needs but doesn´t deserve right now?" he asked me in mocking way.

"Pffff. Don´t make me laugh Sensei. I just said that shit to be left alone if someone want to know something about me their should get to me know me and don´t ask stupid questions."

 _'Yeah I know very ironical.'_

"I´ll do whatever it´s necessary to save some people and stop the next shinobi-world-war."

 _'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck, I shouldn´t have let that slip. Why the fuck do I always have to ramble when I´m angry.'_

The look Kakashi send my way could have frozen the freaking Sahara and let my blood freeze to ice.

 _'I don´t want to meet Ibiki. I mean he´s awesome but as an ally not as an interrogator or in my case more like torturer. Think, think,... you don´t want to be on Ibiki´s list.'_

"I´m sorry." I said before kicking him in the balls, let everything I had in my arms fall, turned around and ran.

 _'I´m fucking dead. I just kicked Kakashi-sensei in the balls, but I was panicking and that seemed to be a good idea at that moment. Oh I´m so screwed. He´s going to take me to Hokage-sama and then I´ll be dragged before Ibiki.'_

I shuddered. I kept running. I had no idea where. The only thing I knew I needed to get at fast and far away as possible, which ,I should have realized at the beginning, was a stupid idea. I was slower than Kakashi even if I was at my prime. Right now not so much at my best. I was just releases from the hospital, had a broken arm and last but not least I had nearly no freaking chakra. That´s why is shouldn´t have surprised me that the one I ran from showed up right in front of me. I skipped to a halt but still knocked into Kakashi. He just gripped me around the waist before throwing me over his shoulder and heading of to Kami knows where. I was near a panic attack as I imagined what they would do to me.

 _'They´re still ninjas and I know more I should no. I´m dead,deaaaaaad …... After Ibiki happens.'_

My thoughts were interrupted as I was dumped on something. A surprisingly soft something. I opened my eyes, which I had clenched all the way towards here, wherever here was. I looked at my bedroom?

 _'Wait what? Where´s the whole torture room with the gruesome tools?'_

I was utterly confused.

"What?" I looked at Kakashi, who sat on my desk left from me. I could only assume how I have to look right now. Scared shitless was my guess, as Kakashi´s feature soften a little bit and he didn´t look like, he would kill me in the next moment

"How about you explain it to me and then I decide what I´m going to do?" he smiled at me and tried to ruffle my hair but I scooped as far as ways as possible without falling of the coach. He sighed and put his hand in his pocket once again.

"I´m going to tell you... but promise me not to take me to the Torture and Interrogation force."

"Why would I do that?" asked a puzzled Jounin.

"Because I know stuff I shouldn´t and I could be a threat to the village and I´m an outsider."

He smiled again, which didn´put me at ease in the slightest.

"My, you´re just a kid and times have changed. The village isn´t as hostile as before to strangers."

"Didn´t matter last time." I muttered.

"Just start at the beginning." I sighed.

 _'I don´t want to but I guess I have no choice. At least it´s not Ibiki.'_

"Well I was found roughly six years ago, outside of the village. Don´t ask me about details, I have no memory of it; only the things the Hokage told me. The third Hokage let me stay in the village but only after I was in the hospital for nearly a year. You see I had no memories and I didn´t understand the people and couldn´t read. I relearned everything in the hospital. In that time I was visited by Inoichi Yamanaka, he should try help me remember and most importantly find out if I was a threat to the village. He was nice but it´s not really pleasant if I guy looks through your mind all the time. I was realised from the hospital as their observation confirmed I was no threat and I could understand most of what was said. I was given this apartment and since then I trained my reading and speaking abilities. The next year as I turned 8 I was allowed to enter the academy. I think it´s just to make sure I´ll be loyal to the village. After that I trained to be a great Kunoichi and started to draw, it calmed me down. I graduated was assigned to team 7 and so on." I looked up, I hadn´t looked up once as I spoke. I took a deep breath.

"The next part is not going to be easy to believe but please hear me out. …... After the hospitals I got those strange dreams... I was in strange world... There was nearly no nature only really tall houses, which scraped the sky, …... and the people wore strange things too. …...Most of the looked like civilian but there was so many of them …... at least ten times as many as here and I saw no ninjas... They´re technology was so much more advanced... First I thought it was just my imagination but as the dreams didn´t stop I began to research. It turns out you can only dream of what you have seen, consciously or not. …... Well I wanted to know what it meant because …... I had to been there once... I wouldn´t have had the dreams if not …... So I searched for a technique, which could let me remember... I found one …... I needed a few tries but …... I finally managed it. So I remembered...

I'mnotfromthisworld.I'mfromadiffrentuniverse,whereallthisisjustamanagcalled"Naruto". ." I finally said in a rush.

(I´m not from this world. I´m from a different universe, where all this is just a manga called "Naruto". I read It back then and now I know all the things that could happen and have already happened and I want to prevent some of those things. Mainly deaths and a new world war.)

A heavy silence filled the room. I didn´t even had the courage to lock up. Nearly half an hour we sat there before Kakashi cleared his throat kind of awkwardly.

"Well I believe you but you see I need proof, that story is so crazy it´s highly unlikely you just made it up. But I still need proof even if you seem to be telling the truth."

"You graduated at 5, became Chuunin at 6 and Jounin at 13. Your Sensei was Namikaze Minato, the father of Naruto. " if he was surprised he didn´t show it but I doubt it as he believed me beforehand.

After another long silence he stood up.

"My, you should rest. Meet us at the bridge after you´re cleared for training."

"Kakashi-sensei." I said before he could vanish."What are you going to do if I may ask."

"Nothing. As long as nobody knows about it you´re save, but be more careful about what you say." he smiled.

"So no telling Hokage-sama?" I asked unsure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"For now I´m going to keep quiet but you´ll have to tell him in the near future." was the last thing he said before vanishing in cloud of smoke. I stared at the spot where he vanished for quiet a while, until I finally started to calm down.

 _'Didn´t go as bad as expected. I should really go to sleep. It´s …... 10 pm..'_

Without even as so much change out of my clothes I took the few steps to my bed and collapsed onto it. I managed to pull the covers over me before I drifted into sleep.

-öööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööö-

I blinked a couple of times to pry my eyes open. I sat up and yawned.

 _'What a weird dream. Hehe I dreamt that Kakashi-sensei found about me being from a different universe. That can´t be. Our test is only today.'_

I thought as I stretched my arms over my head, only to become aware of the cast I had on my left forearm. I fell off my bed abruptly.

 _'Fuuuuuuuck, that was no dream, calm down Kakashi said he would not tell anyone and he believed me... I´m going to wait the three days until my examination and speak with him again. Give him time to think over it. But if it goes bad I should pack an emergency back if I need to leave the village quickly. I´m rather a missing-nin than face Ibiki. Until then I have to act normally.'_

I got up and notice to my misfortune I still wore the same clothes as yesterday, which were just yuck.

 _'Shower it is.'_

I thought before dragging myself into my bathroom, which was opposite of the bedroom. It took me nearly an hour to shower and get dressed, as first I couldn´t get out of my shirt, the cast was too big to fit through. I had to cut my shirt open.

 _'I liked that shirt...Okay I´ve still got like a dozen identical shirts but still.'_

Another problem was to shower and not get the cast wet as I noticed to late I should Have wrapped that thing in plastic or something else to make it water proof. Last but not least I had to find a shirt, which I could wear without destroying it. I had finally found a baggy, way too big black shirt. No idea why I had that. I looked at the clock it was now one o'clock, which meant I had slept over twelve hours.

 _'Chakra exhaustion sucks.'_

As I didn´t want to push my luck, making myself lunch, I decided to went out.

 _'The emergency bag can wait. Now I´m hungry.'_

I grabbed my keys and purse, slipped in my shoes and went outside. As I locked the door I tried to remember, where I had let my things fall down. It turned out I didn´t need to as I found them in heap next to my door. Unlocking my door I placed them on the table in my hallway, minus my hitai-ate, which I tied around my upper left arm. That difficult task complete I locked my door once again and headed to the little nice dango shop I knew. It took me thrice the time I usually needed.

 _'Chakra exhaustion is so annoying I even can´t do the most basic things.'_

I took a seat near at the back of the shop, where I could observe the door and had a wall at my back.

I ordered some Mitarashi Dango together with green tea. At the same time as I received my order team 10 entered the shop.

 _'I want to know that earth jutsu that Kakashi-sensei used on Sasuke. Let me be swallowed by earth.'_

It´s not that I don´t like the guys but Ino sort of considered me a friend. I had no idea why as I always tried to keep away from the girls my age. Except Hinata as she was the only one who didn´t always talk about how great Sasuke was. Fortuna had other plans for me due to Ino spotting me and went to sit at my table. Shikamaru and Chouji followed like two lost puppies.

"Mizu-chan. It´s so good to see you." I hummed at response, having my mouth full of dango. Ino sat beside me on the bank as Shikamaru and Chouji choose to sit opposite from us.

"What you´re ding here. Didn´t you say you don´t go here because dangos are bad for you diet?" I asked after swallowing my food.

"Well our Sensei have to treat us to lunch as we passed his test." answered Ino happily.

"Wouldn´t be the Yakiniku Q better?" I asked as I knew it would become their regular restaurant and Asuma did invite them there the first time they met.

"See I told you so." Chouji pointed an accusing finger at Ino.

"WELL we were there just yesterday, BAKA." Ino shouted back. They started to fight loudly and I tuned them out eating my dango and looking at the so interesting ceiling.

"Say Gomizu what happened to your arm?" Shikamaru asked suddenly, breaking up the fight between the other two immediately.

" Got it broken in the test." I answered as I ordered new dango together with the other three.

"So you didn´t pass I´m so sorry. Well I guess Sasuke-kun could have past without the forehead and the Idiot holding him back. My poor Sasuke-kun has to go to the academy again. Maybe I should go back to, so the forehead will not steal him away from me." Ino bewailed.

"Who said anything about failing. We all passed the test." I replied getting more and more annoyed.

"Who´s your sensei?" I looked up at that question, the voice was way to deep to belong to a twelve year old. In front of our table stood Sarutobi Asuma.

"Kakashi-sensei. Asuma-sensei I presume." he looked quiet surprise at my answer.

"Didn´t know they gave Kakashi a new team. You know kid, you´re the first team he ever had. Everyone else failed." he told me as he sat next to Chouji and Shikamaru.

"Wait so he broke your arm?" Ino looked furious. I shrugged.

"It happens and he didn´t intend to break my arm. It just happened." Asuma frowned at that.

"He´s still you´re Sensei, he should know the limits." he said.

I shrugged.

"You can´t change the past, only the future, so I have to make sure that it´ll never happen again. Well that and payback." I smiled.

"Oh yeah Mueko Gomizu." I hold out my hand so he could shook it, realising I hadn´t introduce myself.

"Sarutobi Asuma." he replied and shook my hand.

"Now I don´t want to interrupt your team bonding time. Farewell Lords and Milady." I stood up, tea already finished, put enough money on the table, took my two dango sticks, bowed to each of them and left the shop.

Humming and eating my dango, I headed to the market as I needed to restock my refrigeration. I could not live from take out all the time, it´ll be too expensive and I didn´t know when my next paid mission would be.

The dango shop took a hour and the market another four. It was getting late again.

 _'What a drag, that´s why I hate to wake up so late. You miss most of the day.'_

The good thing was I got everything I needed and it would last two weeks. Except the fruit and vegetables but everything else would last that long. It was a good thing that rice and noodles was so common. It made the life easier. The only problem was to carry all the bags, being one handed sucked.

 _'How does Shanks manage that and still is so badass... Ben, without his first mate he would be as clumsy as ….. I´ve got no idea. Oh yeah Orihime, that was it.'_

I finally rounded the last corner to my block and would have liked to turn around immediately but was spotted.

 _'Today is so not my day.'_

Before my door stood the rest of team 7, I dragged myself towards them, fighting everything I had to not flee on side as I knew they were concerned about me. Well that was my guess, why else would they be at my apartment at nearly 7 pm. We were not really close friends. Come to think of it I had not a single person I would call that.

 _'Wow I´m a loner, never realised it.'_

"What you´re doing here?" I asked as I was in earshot.

"Taking you to dinner, Mizu-chan." I very happy Naruto said. I looked up at the sky before taking the stairs up, towards them.

"Just let me put those away." I dumped my bags onto Sasuke and fished out my keys to unlock the door.

"And Kakashi-sensei I expect that you pay my meal. Call it apology for breaking my arm." I told him as I threw my keys onto the table, on which I had dumped my things hours earlier.

I took off my shoes before taking the bags and heading the few meters, down my hallway, into the living room with the kitchen. I don´t have both of them separated. I nearly threw the bags at the table in the middle of the room, after that I headed out again, plus my shoes, and locked my door once again.

"Now, where are we going?" I asked.

"Ichiraku. Their ramen are the best. You´ll see Mizu-chan." A very happy Naruto said as his teammates sighed in defeat, or whatever Sasuke equivalent was. I chuckled, they were refreshing after last night.

"Shouldn´t we be going then or there might be no place left if those ramen are really that good." I jumped over the railing onto the street.

 _'Stairs are for the boring people.'_

"Mizu-chan the medic said you should rest and not do something like this." Sakura scolded me.

"Relax Sakura. I did that all day long. I´m going insane from boredom. A little bit of exercise has never killed anyone. You´re coming, or what?" I yelled at them and speeded of to Ichiraku, only to fall face down as I suddenly didn´t feel my legs anymore.

 _'Clumsy Shanks would be so proud of me.'_

I looked around and let out a sight as I saw no one, who could have witness that. The others still have to reach me and I was in a back alley. I rose up and brushed off the dirt.

 _'I haaaaaaaaaate chakra exhaustion.'_

To not faceplant again I continued in civilian speed. I finally arrived at Ichiraku´s. The others were already there.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke asked.

 _'He´s talking to me. I think that is the first time we spoken in forever.'_

"There was that cute cat I wanted to pet but it ran away." I replied as I hived myself on one of the chairs.

"Ne, Mizu-chan I ordered you my favourite so you can eat the world most delicious ramen ever." Naruto told me.

"As long as Kakashi-sensei is paying." I said with a grin.

The ramen, which was served a dew minutes alter, was delicious as Naruto had said. The next quarter of an hour we ate and talked. Mostly Naruto and Sasuke fighting and Sakura taking Sasuke´s side. Then there was the up roar as Kakashi managed to eat his ramen without one of us seeing his face. I yawned.

"Well I´m heading home. Goodnight you four." I left them, paying as I highly doubted Kakashi would really pay for my meal. After arriving home I managed to make myself ready for bed before collapsing onto it like the night before.

-öööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööö-

The next two days were similar to the first. I slept 10 hours due to the chakra exhaustion taking a toll on me. Made myself lunch and headed out where I wanted at the moment. I always had something to read with me and came back at it was 7 pm or later. My team visited me, in the evening, mostly to look how I was doing, but we didn´t eat at Ichiraku´s again as it´d be too expansive. Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke didn´t show up after the first time either. I abounded the idea of packing a emergency back due to the ridiculousness of that thought, if Kakashi would have wanted to bring me to the T&I unite he would have done it the second he had me and not days afterwards.

-öööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööö-

The good thing was that those three days went bye in a blur and I could finally go to the examination.

That´s why I was dragging myself to the hospital so early it was still dark outside. I sighed.

 _'Why do they have to give me a freaking appointment in the middle of the night.'_

The moment I entered I was ushered in a room by one of the nurse´s, who then began to do all sort of tests on me. After and hour of those she left and after further 30 minutes of waiting a medic-nin entered.

"Mueko Gomizu." she said, looking at a clipboard with, what I think was my test results.

"Everything looks normal as far as we can tell." she frowned and read something again.

"Say when did you break your arm?"

"Three days ago. Why?"

 _'Shouldn´t she know that?'_

"Seems like your arm is healing faster then expected. We´ll be able to take of that cast in a week. Until then you´re allowed to train, but nothing that´ll put stress on you your arm. Furthermore you´re allowed to do missions as your Sensei put in a good word for you." I could have glomped that women right now.

"One last question. When was the last time you were sick?"

I looked at her puzzled.

 _'What does that have to do with me?'_

"Can´t remember." I answered truthfully and she wrote something down.

"Can I go now?"

She looked up and smiled at me.

 _'Why does everyone smile at me. That´s creepy.'_

"Yes and I should give you that." she said and gave me a small envelope. I raised a brow but took it and left, not wanting to be in here any longer. Once outside a opened it. Inside were two pieces of paper; one was blank the other had been written on. I read the that first.

 **Meeting place: bridge (You know which one)**

 **time: 9 am**

 **bring you´re gear**

 **the blank paper is chakra-paper**

 **Hatake Kakashi**

I looked up at the sky, it wasn´t even dawn anymore, which meant I had only maybe a hour left to arrive at that bridge. I sighed.

 _'That´s going to be a drag. '_

Non the less I set off to my apartment because I had left my gear there and hadn´t had any breakfast yet.

Arriving there half an hour later I burnt the not being paranoid and took out my chakra paper as I waited for the instant ramen to be finished. Concentrating on the chakra inside me I let it flow into the paper. Nearly instantly it became wet and liquefied.

 _'Water that´s awesome if I learn a few simple lightning jutsus I could use the water as a conductor to electrify my enemies. Furthermore there are a so many awesome water jutsus.'_

I finished my ramen, thinking about the possibilities I had with water, before taking my gear and heading to the bridge on which team 7 always met Kakashi.

-öööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööö-

I arrived a little bit after 9 am and unsurprisingly Kakashi wasn´t there yet but the rest of the team.

"Mizu-chan what are you doing here?" the hothead asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I was cleared for D-rank mission." Naruto grinned at that and the other two, even Sasuke, looked pleased.

"So how long do we have to wait until Kakashi-sensei shows up?" I asked, leaning on the railing of the bridge. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the few sunlight rays, which broke through the clouds.

"He´s always late." Naruto pouted. I grinned as I knew he just did that in memory of Obito.

The next hour or so we waited in nearly complete silence due to Naruto´s or Sakura´s rambling on about Kakashi-sensei´s unpunctuality. I opened my eyes as I could sense his chakra nearby.

"Sensei don´t you want to join us?" I yelled in the direction of the trees. Using Shunshin-no-Jutsu he stood on the bridge besides us in an instance.

"Yo... I got lost on the road of life." he told us his obvious lie as pinky and blondy yelled at him for being late.

"My, my. We should he really start on the missions. It´s getting late." he told us and headed of to the river.

"Moose, why the hell are you so excited?" I asked the still bouncing boy.

"It´s our first mission." I was surprised at that as I thought they´d a lot f missions until now.

"Kakashi-sensei said we should do our first mission with everybody participating." pinky explained.

We arrived at the river and had the enjoyable task to collect the garbage in it. As Naruto still argued about how that was no mission for the greatest shinobi ever, the rest of us got to work. After a few of hours in the icy water as it was still early spring we finally finished and could go eat lunch. After that we had to go shopping the town over and in the late afternoon we had to babysit a toddler as their parents went on a date.

 _'Seriously we have to make date nights possible. What a drag.'_

Surprisingly nobody on my team could take care of the toddler, that´s why I was stuck with entertaining the little bundle from hell. After accomplishing, it was nearly midnight now, we were allowed to go home. Kakashi-sensei told us our payment would be delivered and we had the next four days off but we had to do missions on Saturday. I sleep-walked to my apartment and changed and slept like dead for the next 8 hours.

-öööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööö-

Awaking at 9 am the next day, I decided to buy me the weights as I wanted to start training with them as fast as possible. I ate breakfast before showering and heading to the smith with 90% of the saving I had. It was a good thing my payment from yesterday had already been delivered as my yaw nearly hit the floor,seeing the prices. I knew from experience that ninja equipment was expensive but that was a fucking joke.

 _' 50,000 Ryo for one fucking weight (5,000$) and those are the cheapest. I have enough money but barley and I still want to have something left for emergencies.'_

I left the shop with sagged shoulders, I needed a new plan to strengthen my chakra reserves and that pretty quickly. It didn´t work out as I planned as I ran into someone the moment I stepped out of the shop. I took a step back to balance myself and looked up.

 _'I hate heigh differences.'_

In front of me stood Tenten looking mildly annoyed. Suddenly she smiled at me.

 _'Said it once, will say it again, it´s fucking creepy. I don´t gave them a reason to light up like that.'_

"You´re one of the rookies, aren´t you?" I just nodded.

"What were you doing in there?" her distaste for the shop behind me showing clearly.

"Looking for weights, which can be made heavier by chakra infusion." she frowned, before gripping my wrist and dragging me behind her into the smith next door. She let me go once I stood in front of the counter and went into the back room. I looked around the room. On one side of the room were various close combat weapons displaced, which were not shinobi standard equipment. The other side showed weapons of middle to long range.

A few minutes later Tenten came back and put four weights on top of the counter.

"How much did they cost in the shop?" she asked.

"The cheapest 50,000 Ryo." she made a face at that.

"I´ll give you those for 40,000 each and their way better than anything those idiots sell next-door."

I grinned at her, they were still expansive but at least I knew I paid for good qualities.

"Deal." I said and gave her the 160,000 Ryo. My savings were now nearly used up but at least I still had a rest.

"If you´ll ever need anything, just come here. We´re the top weapon shop in Konoha." Tenten told me as I left the shop.

"I will and thank you." I answered waving at her. That done I took of towards the training grounds.

Once there I put on three of the four and began to make them heavier. It took me quiet some time to accomplish that. I had to find out the right amount of chakra to infuse, as I wanted to move unhindered by the weights but still have them heavy enough to be training. Once I was finished I began to ran laps around the training grounds until I ran out of stamina. Seeing as it was now nearly midday I ate my lunch, which I had brought along, and relaxed. After my little pause and being hydrated again I began to go through martial arts techniques, starting with basics as a warm up, which were getting more complicated the longer I trained. Stopping after an hour I took a breath and trained my accuracy with kunais and shurikens for another hour. Relaxing for ten minutes I began to do the techniques once again afterwards, repeating that circle until sunset.

Taking my things I headed home, where I made myself dinner and studied a few scrolls again about chakra control, to practise it the next evening. Finally finished I showered and brushed my teeth before changing in my PJs and going to bed.

I repeated that procedure the next few days, the only difference was, that I had more time and therefore I ran laps before and after my martial arts and accuracy training. My scroll studying was replaced by chakra control training as I tried to walk up my walls, which I did over my bed after the first few painful tries. I did not once take my weights off, except for washing, due to their fitting form. They did not get in my way as their were really slim and I could fit them easily under my forearm protector and bandages.

The Saturday we had to do missions was as uneventful as the previous and I used time afterwards to try my chakra control at the trees on the trainings grounds.

I fell back into my training routine pretty quickly, only once having it disturbed as I had my cast taken off. To my and the medic-nin´s big surprise my arm was not only healed fully but I also had not lost any mussel mass from not using it.

 _'I could finally wear my normal clothes again.'_

Being cleared completely for training, I inserted into my training attacking one of the logs, standing on the trainings ground, to intensify my attacks.

The next mission days were the same as the other two and I began to get bored off all the routine. I didn´t really want to fight Zabuza but it was better than this routine off waking up, eating, training, eating, training, eating, more training and sleeping. Only to rise the next morning and repeat everything, sometimes infusing chakra in my weights before a training session. I knew I needed to train and I wanted to but it was so boring. The only time this boredom was broken was when I had either a mission or I took a day off once in a while to draw or hang out with Naruto and Sakura, sometimes combining both activities. Both of them were getting manageable once I told Sakura to shut up about Sasuke and I had always got along with Naruto better than with the others. Sasuke preferred to isolate himself further, that douche.

I could have thrown a party as after our fourth mission day I finally managed to walk up my wall, over the ceiling and down the other wall, in a slug like walk, even hanging from the ceiling for fifteen more minuted afterwards. That evening I decided to ask Kakashi-sensei on our next mission day if he knew any water-jutsus I could learn. Which was looking back a mistake as the next mission was that stupid mission, where we had to find the cat for the wife of the feudal lord.

The minute Kakashi announce the mission "Find the lost pet 'Tora'" I could have screamed.

 _'Why now after nearly a month of nothing are you kidding me, couldn´t that have waited after I learned a cool water-jutsu. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. But the money would be good, even if it´s only rated as C-rank mission and not A.'_

I was so lost in thought that I didn´t hear the cue to jump on that poor little animal. Coming to my senses I jumped down and rescued Naruto from the cat, which surprisingly curled up in my arms and began to purr.

 _'Well that´s fascinating. Mr. Spock report to bridge. Hehehe'_

"How do you that?" Naruto asked. "That thing hates me."

"First I don´t call it a a thing. Second I didn´t try to strangle it and third animals just love me." I told him as we headed back to the mission-room.

 _'Well I don´t know if they love as Tora is the first animal I had contact with in the last couple off years. Except for Akamaru, but he´s a ninja dog, he doesn´t count. It´s really surprising how few animals there are in the village.'_

We arrived in the mission-room and I had to gave Tora back to his owner.

 _'Cats have slave but no owner,well I think he could be the except to that rule.'_

"Shijima -sama if you would give Tora a little bit more freedom and not hugging him to death, he would not run away all the time. Cats are more like teenagers, they´ll come to you if they need comfort otherwise they´ll leave you alone but they still love you." I said to the feudal lord´s wife quietly and as polite as possible.

"I don´t need to be patronized by a little kid. Mind you´re own things peasant." she replied in a highly arrogant tone but as quietly as I.

 _'What did you just say. You old fat wrench.'_

Kakashi grabbed me by my shirt and dragged me next to him.

"Behave yourself. Your a ninja." he said so low that only I could hear it. I gave him the evil-eye.

 _'I didn´t do anything.'_

"Noooooo" Naruto yelled at the Hokage, who read out the next few D-ran missions available.

"No thanks to all of those. I want to do a more exiting mission. Choose something else." he continued making a cross with his arms this time. I sighed.

 _'If you only knew the consequences.'_

"What´s on your mind, Mizu-chan?" Kakashi-sensei asked me all of sudden.

 _'I hate when he use my nickname it always means i´m in trouble._

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" I tried to play innocent.

"You were distracted the minuet I announced the mission. Tell me why?"

 _'He doesn´t make it easy, does he.'_

"I know what´ll happen but I can´t tell you, if I do it might change things, well me being here is already a change." I sighed. "I´ll tell you but I can´t reveal details, it´d probably change too much."

I told him. He looked at me for a second longer before turning his attention towards Hokage-sama and Naruto as the latter started to pout.

"Okay I understand." the other three Genins snapped to attention.

"If you insist... I´ll allow you to take on a C ranked mission. It´s to escort a certain person." the Hokage continued.

"Really? Who? Who? The feudal lord? Or a princess?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Don´t get so hasty. I´ll introduce him now. Can you please come in now?" Sarutobi-sama spoke up. We all looked towards the door. It opened and a heavenly drunk old man entered the room.

"What? They´re all kids!" he announced.

 _'Captain obvious in the flesh.'_

"Hey, is the smallest one with the idiotic face really a ninja?" the drunkard continued.

"Who´s the smallest one with the idiotic face?" Naruto asked gleefully. We all took a step towards him, so he could see he was the smallest. Kakashi had to hold back Naruto or that idiot would have tried to kill the man we should protect.

"I am the bridge building expert Tazuna. Once I have returned to my country, I´ll have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge." he announced.

-öööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööö-

 _'Am I the only one who´s puzzled how he got here if he was on the black list of Gato? Shouldn´t he be long dead?'_

I mused as I headed to the gate of the village. After the announcing we quickly went home to pick up our things as we had to arrive at the gate in 15 minutes. I arrived at the gate and we headed out immediately.

"All right! Let´s go!" Naruto yelled a few steps outside the gage, he had turned around as he was the first our line.

"What are you all exited for?" a slightly annoyed Sakura asked.

"Because I´ve never gone outside the village before." he answered happily.

 _'I totally forgot about that. Come to think of it, I never left the village either. Okay I came from outside but I don´t remember anything. I should have been his friend sooner …... but that would have fucked up the whole thing with Mitzuki and the Kage-bunshin-no-jutsu, which´ll be one of his best weapons in the future.'_

I tuned into the conversation again as the old geezer told Naruto he wouldn´t even take notice of him if he would be Hokage. I shook my head as I walked the few steps to the other, who had joined Naruto. Kakashi-sensei had to hold back Naruto a second time to not kill our client, who just kept on walking, drinking all the time. I looked up as I had the unnerving feeling of being watched and caught a glimpse of a cloak in one of the trees.

 _'So they´re already here.'_

I frowned but started to move as the others were already heading of.

-öööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööö-

We have walked for a while in silence until Sakura asked about ninjas in the land of waves and Kakashi´s explanation about all the ninja villages. I once again tuned out that conversation in order to observe our surrounding more carefully. After a little while we passed over a bridge, the river below was only at a third of his usually high. A good five minutes later I recognized the puddle of water on the street. I readied myself as I knew they would attack in the next moment.

True to my words they attacked in a flash. They wrapped Kakashi in their chain and ripped him into pieces right in front of our eyes. The remains landed in a heap a few feet next to us. As the other were shocked, I focused chakra in my feet. The two demon brothers appeared behind Naruto in a flash. As Sasuke fixated their chain on a tree, I charged at the brothers and dodged their swipes at me and punched them in the faces. A dull cracking sound was heard as their mask and,I presumed, jaws broke. That didn´t stop the from releasing their chain and one, Meizu, charging at Naruto and the other Gozu at Tazuna-san. Sakura stepped in front of the old guy, trying to protect him and Sasuke,too. Both were saved as Kakashi-sensei appeared out of nothing and interrupting their air supply as he had their necks pressed between his forearms and torso. I went over to Naruto.

"Hey you okay there?" I asked him,he looked at the tree lumps, which Kakashi had used as a replacement.

"Naruto, sorry for not helping out right away. I got you hurt. I didn´t think you wouldn´t be able to move."

 _'Is he serious, he didn´t even apologised for braking my arm. Jerk.'_

"Anyway, Sasuke,good job. Sakura and Gomizu, you too."

I looked down at Naruto, who looked like he just saw the Jounins dancing ballet. I knew what he thought, but I couldn´t interfere as it was important for him, only the harsh words of Kakashi-sensei and the teasing of Sasuke, he wouldn´t make the decision to not be afraid again.

I casually walked over to Sasuke as he taunted Naruto for being a chicken and punched him in the arm. Judging by his face it still have to hurt, even if I had hold back, I grinned at him and stuck my tongue out.

"Show-off." I muttered to him as I went to Sakura and Tazuna, having missed what Kakashi told Naruto about the nails of those two.

"By the way Tazuna-san." Kakashi said, which startled the other man, who stammered out a

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you." He only said and brought the two demon brothers to a tree. I gave him a rope and those two were safely tied to the tree. A little while later they woke up and Kakashi continued.

"These guy are Chuunin-class ninja from the Hidden village of Mist. They are ninjas knowing to keep fighting no matter what the cost.

"How were you able to detect our action?" one of the asked.

 _'No broken jaw then, but maybe the other one as he doesn´t speak.'_

"Gomizu do you care to explain." I looked up at the Jounin´s question. I shrugged.

"You see the river back there was only a third of his usually height, which meant it had not rained in the past couple of days. Furthermore it´s really sunny today and therefore they should have been no water puddle on the street." I explained, the silver haired nodding in the end.

"Why did you let the kids fight if you knew that?" Tazuna wanted to know.

"If I was up to it I could have killed these two in a blink of an eye. But I needed to know who the target for these two was."the other one said with a suddenly serious face.

"What do you mean?"

 _'Civilian always making everything more complicated.'_

"In other words, were you being targeted, or somebody from our ninja group? We had not heard anything about you being targeted by ninjas. You´re request was to protect you from armed groups like gangs and robbers. This is a mission that is about a B rank. Our job was to support and guard you until you completed the bridge. If ninjas are our enemy , this mission would have been an expensive B rank. It looks like you have your reasons, but it only troubles us if you lie in your request details. This wasn´t part of the mission." Kakashi explained.

"This mission is out of our league. Let´s quiet."

"And here I was thinking you´ve finally grown a back bone." I spit out, I hated her giving up nature, it this time. Sakura ignored me.

" We need anaesthesia to take out the poisoned blood out of Naruto, too. We need to go back to the village and see a doctor." she continued.

"This sure is burden. Let´s had back to the village to cure Naruto." he said after a little while of thinking. I could see the wheels turning in Naruto´s head and how he would not be a burden. To all of our surprise, well not me, he stabbed himself into the back of his hand, where the poise nous nail scratched him. He turned around after a few second.

"The missions is still on." he announced proudly.

"Naruto, it´s nice that you took out the poisoned blood so spiritedly..." the Sensei butted in,

"But you´re going to die from blood loss if anymore comes out." Naruto panicked at that.

 _'Could he really die? It doesn´t look that much. Wouldn´t it be right now that Gato meets Zabuza and Haku. It´ll looked like that in anime, but it can´t be right now as Gato know those two have failed. Maybe in a couple of hours, I doubt Gato has messengers with ninja speed._

Kakashi had managed to bandage the hand of Naruto, who jumped up and down in panic.

-öööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööö-

As the trip would still be over a days walk, we more like Tazuna, decided we´ll stay in an inn for the night. We finally reached one short before dawn and rented two rooms. I and Sakura ad to share one and the males would take the other one for safety reasons. After dinner most of us went to bed right away like Tazuna, Sakura and Naruto.

 _'Kakashi managed to hide his face, no idea how he did that.'_

I on the other and jumped up on the roof to look at the moon. In nearly a week it´s going to be full moon. I always had a longing for the moon it was even stronger than for the sun and it got stronger the nearer the full moon was.

 _'Maybe I´m a werewolf.'_

"Hey." a voice ended my musing.

"Show-off what can I do for you?" I asked.

"What did you talk about with Kakashi-sensei the mission room?" he asked in sort of pissed off voice.

"If you want know the answer ask Kakashi-sensei. Now if you excuse me you ruined my mood. Night." I said, jumping down onto the balcony of mine and Sakura´s room. I finished my going to be routine and buried myself under the covers. Sleep overtook me in an instance.

 **AN:**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Next stop is the Zabuza arc and I´m still debating over letting Haku and Zabuza die.**

 **You can tell me what you´d like to happen.**

 **I had never ever had a broken arm that´s why I had to research most of it and I hope I got most of it right. I know it´ll take 3-6 weeks for a bone to heal completely but as Mizu has more than an average healing power, it only took 1,5 weeks. (I´ll say why in future chapters, but she´ll be no jinchuuriki.)**

 **Next the currency, which is a pain in the ass to figure out due to knowing nearly nothing.**

 **1 Ryo are 10 yen that´s why 1 Ryo are 10 cent. ( Kishimoto said that once.)**

 **A D-rank mission 5,000-50,000 Ryo (500-5,000 USD) even if I would divide that through 5 and say 30% are taxes it´ll still be 70-700 USD for one D-rank mission.**

 **You can do more than one mission per day and even if I say only 5 mission per week it´ll still be 350-3,500 USD per week and I guess it´ll be over 350 most off the time.**

 **That´ll be a monthly payment of 1,400-14,000 USD.**

 **I´ll just say for this story she´ll get something between 8,000-10,000. Which is still pretty much, considering one does only the lowest ranking of mission with a lot of free time in between.**

 **I´m just guessing that the ninja gear and the rent is expensive and that ninjas do not do as many missions a month due to their training.**

 **(monthly cost: → 3,000$ rent**

 **up to 3,000$ if ninja to be replaced**

 **food up to maybe 500$ as it is cheap as long as you don´t eat outwards all the time**

 **500$-1,000$ other needed stuff**

 **if any rest savings )**

 **Furthermore the higher the mission the longer they take even if their better paid. For example the Zabuza mission has to at least be 2 weeks long, 1 week travelling there and back (they need 3 days to Suna with Ninja speed, so they´ll need longer with a civilian) and 1 week there .**

 **That´s why I´d made the weights and will make her further equipment expensive as their custom made.**

 **The apartment only consist of a bedroom, which is her little art studio and library at the same time, a bathroom and small living room combined with a kitchen. The hallway leads directly to the living room, left is the bedroom and right is the bath.**

 **I know that Mizu trained the last years but I was just thinking she would intensify her training once she´s a Genin and after Kakashi´s little speech. Furthermore she has now the weights as extra training.**

 **The chakra training I included as she wasn´t able to control it really good and even if she´s better at it than Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura is still better. Sakura was trained directly under Tsunade I highly doubt she´d would accept any average ninja with chakra control as her personal student.**

 **I have a cat so I write about my experiences and for the feudal lord´s wife, I always thought they would still think they´re better than the rest. Even if their seem to be nice they wouldn´t listen to anyone, who didn´t have the same status as them or was something like a well respected person (Hokage or well known hero).**

 **I do not know when I´m able to upload the next chapter as I´m under stress to finish a few little things.**

 **Tbc**


	3. First encounter

**Third chapter of Mooncat. Everything belongs to Kishimoto and whoever else Naruto belongs to. I´m only owning Mizu and her crazy self.**

 **I´m taking the dialogue out of the manga but the storyline is from the anime.**

 **Reviews are always welcomed.**

 **Now enjoy the chaos of Mizu and her trip to crazy town.**

 **"specking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **-inner voice-**

The next morning was way too early. Tazuna had decided we had to leave before dawn as he wanted to use the thick mist in the morning as a cover. That was why I was still half asleep when we boarded the boat, which would bring us over to the land of waves. I grumbled something like morning to the boatman, which was really nice considering I nearly made a pincushion out of Sakura this morning, who had tried to wake me up for breakfast. The result was, that she screamed the whole house down and the guys bargained in our room thinking we were attacked, only to meet a pissed of me. With my hair untied and hanging in my face and me giving of a death aura, I´m pretty sure I resembled the girl from the ring quiet well as the younger ones had backed away and had gone pale. Which lead to a hasty leave as no one wanted to sit through a long breakfast with a murderous me and a silent walk to the shore.

Once on the boat I took a seat next to Sakura and opposite of Sasuke and Kakashi, letting myself fall against the railing.

 _'Boooooooooooooooring. I want to sleep. Why can´t I sleep?... wait hey I can …... or maybe not...mhmmmmmmmmm...nope... have to find a way to survive Zabuza and Haku, maybe let them survive?...nope...not gonna happen... ...their deaths are one of the things that made Naruto Naruto. Seems like I can´t save a lot of people in the beginning. I still could save Hayate, I sort of liked him...maybe I cou-... What´s that in the water?'_

My attention was drawn to a figure under the surface. I squinted my eyes to try and see the blurred figure more clearly.

 _'What the fuck is that. For Kamis sake keep still. Fuck this shit I´m going down there.'_

With that in my mind I jumped over board,not considering my teammates reaction. What I should have considered beforehand was my weights. I might not notice them on land but they were pulling me down faster than I liked right now. I released some of the chakra inside, slowing my way under down.

 _'Where are you?'_

I looked around trying to find that thing from before.

 _'Come out, come out, where ever you are.'_

I sing-songed in my mind. I caught a moving out of the corner of my eyes as I turned around I came face to face with a giant cat. The thing had blazing red eyes and his wide opened muzzle was huge enough to devour me in one bite, which it did.

 _'What the hell?'_

was all I could think.

-öööööööööööööööööööööö-

"...uld we wake her up?" I frowned at that.

 _'What the hell are they´re talking about? I just jumped into the water'_

 **-Wake up you idiot.-**

With a start I sat up and looked around.

 _'Where the hell is that voice coming from. The others don´t seem to hear it.'_

 **-I´m inside your head idiot. Now get up.-**

 _'Like I would follow instruction from a voice inside my head. I´ve got no inner me like Sakura.'_

 **-Now you have. Move, they´re getting suspicious.-**

 _'This conversation isn´t over yet.'_

True to it´s word most of the looked quiet suspicious of why I was still on the boat. I got up and jumped of the boat, bag pack swinging in my left hand. I grinned at them as I walked past them.

"What´s keeping you so long, slowcoaches." I said, now in front of the group.

They didn´t comment on my odd behaviour only shrugging it off as me being me and followed me.

After leaving the little village behind I let myself fall back and Naruto took the front position.

"Sensei we´re going to manage whoever they´ll send after us Jounin or Chuunin." I tried to easy Kakashi´s worries. He looked at me and just sighed but ruffled my hair in thanks.

 _'Oi I´m no little kid don´t ruffle my hair like that.'_

 **-As if you didn´t like it.-**

 _'How can you? You´re my inner me, you should be on my side.'_

 **-Not when you lie to yourself. Now get a grip on yourself, they´re here.-**

Before I could ask what it meant, Sasuke had closed up the distance between himself and Naruto, which let to Naruto throwing his kunai in a random direction. Trying to prove that´ll he´s just as good as the Uchiha.

"Stop showing off. There was nothing there." Sakura said angrily.

"Please, stop using kunais, it´s seriously dangerous." Kakashi tried to calm him down.

"Hey you dwarf! Don´t scare us!" Tazuna yelled at him.

"Oi Tazuna-san stop disrespecting the house of Durin." I told him.

"The what?" he asked flabbergast.

"The house of Durin. You know the dwarves that lived in the lonely Mountain, had the Arkenstone and was nearly destroyed by Smaug the Terrible." I told him even if it was only a tiny bit of the history of the house. We were interrupted as Naruto threw a kunai again. This time it was a white rabbit he missed by an inch. As Naruto apologised to the little thing I took a kunai.

"Sensei, that´s a snow rabbit. It shouldn´t be here or at least be brown and not white." I told them, pointing out the obvious. Suddenly I heard a swishing sound without thinking I ducked pulling Tazuna and Naruto with me. The huge sword came to a stop as it got stuck in tree a few meters away from us. The next second a figure appeared, standing on the handle and gazing down at us.

"Oh, my, my, you are Momochi Zabuza, the rogue ninja of the hidden village of the mist." Kakashi greeted the newcomer. I took a hold of Naruto´s collar as the blond tried to dash forward.

"Stay back and let Sensei do his thing." I told him calmly.

"All of you stay back. This one is on a whole other level. It will be a little tough unless I do this."the silver haired Jounin said, left hand gripping the hitai-ate over his left eye.

"You appear to be Sharingan,sorry but the old man is mine." Zabuza began.

"Manji formation everybody. Do not enter the fight, that´s the teamwork here. Zabuza first fight me." Kakashi announced, pulling his hitai-ate up to uncover his left eye. A blazing red iris with three black commas circling around the pupil in it was revealed. The Sharingan.

"ah...I already got to see the famous Sharingan. I´m honoured.." Zabuza continued.

"Sharingan. Sharingan. What the hell is that!?" our hothead interrupted, yelling at Kakashi-sensei.

"It´s a Kekkei Genkai, a bloodline limit." I said before anyone else could answer,

"Basically it´s means a certain ability is passed down genetically within a clan and even then not all family members awaken their Kekkei Genkai. The Sharingan is a dojutsu as it works via the eyes. These eyes can read and defeat every Tai-, Gen- or Ninjutsu. Furthermore it can copy the techniques of the opponent. It´s also called an eye that reflects the heart as most Uchiha activate their Kekkei Genkai when they experience a very strong emotional condition." I explained to them not wanting to make this explanation longer than it had to be.

"Hehe. Seems like one little brat knows more than the others. Tell me little one do you know what your Sensei is known as?" Zabuza asked me. A shiver ran down my spine and I could feel my knees going weak as his attention shifted towards me.

 _'I´m fucking scared. Why the hell do I always have to ramble when I´m scared or angry. That´s not good.'_

 **-Keep calm and continue. Don´t let him see your fear.-**

 _'Thanks inner me that´s soooooo helpful.'_

"When I was a member of the hidden mist assassin team I kept a handbook, it included information of you … and this is what it said … the man, who had copied over 1000 jutsu, 'Copy Ninja Kakashi'." Zabuza answered himself now being focused on the Jonin once again.

 _'Are there even so many jutsus?'_

 _ **-That´s what you´re worried about.-**_

 _'Yeah. My brain works strange.'_

"Now let´s end all this talking. I have to kill that old man."

We went into the Manji formation at that, Sakura behind Tazuna, Naruto to the left, Sasuke at the front and I to the right.

"But Kakashi it´s seems I have to kill you first." with that Zabuza jumped of the tree, putting his sword back on his back and landed on the water a few meters further away.

"Over there!"

"And on top of the water!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Ninpou hidden mist no jutsu." Zabuza said as he raised his left arm over his head and his right hand to his bandaged covered mouth. Only his fore- and middle fingers was raised, the other fingers clenched like a fist. Thick mist appeared all around us and let Zabuza disappear.

"He´ll come after me first. Momochi Zabuza as a member of the hidden mist ANBU he was known for his silent killing techniques. Just as the name implies it´s a technique that´s executed in a flash and carried out in complete silent. You don´t even notice until you´re already dead …... It´s not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly. You guys be carefully." Kakashi said after he get in front of our little group. It set all of us Genin on edge.

"The mist is getting thicker." Naruto yelled.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. We hadn´t notice." I bit back sarcastically as the mist got so thick we couldn´t even see our Sensei a few feet in front of us.

 _'I´m getting quiet sarcastic. Why do I have no brain to mouth filter when I´m scared or angry?'_

 **-You really wanna discuss this right now? Just keep going right now it works in your favour.-**

 _'Whatever you say Inner me. It´s not as I´m known to be sane.'_

"Which one should I go after?" I heard the last of Zabuza rhetorical question.

"Your arse." I muttered under my breath. Suddenly Kakashi-sensei set free a huge amount of chakra, which shook as all to the core as his killing intend washed over us. I shivered, my kunai nearly fall out of my hand due to my shivering.

"Sasuke...don´t worry. I´ll protect you guys even if it kills me... I don´t let my comrades die." Kakashi said with a smile on his face to us.

"We´ll see about that." a voice could be heard. Zabuza appeared in between the space from us to Tazuna.

"It´s over." I froze and the next thing I knew was that I was flying through the air, landing hard on the ground the same time as Kakashi stabbed the fake Zabuza. The next second the fake Zabuza liquefied and another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and sliced him in half. The Kakashi fake liquefied too and the real Kakashi reappeared holding a kunai to Zabuza´s neck.

"Don´t move! It´s over!" our Sensei said to what he thought was the real Zabuza. Thr other one just laughed.

"It´s over? You don´t get it. There´s no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitation. Hehe... but that was impressive of you. At that time you already had copied my water clone no jutsu … You had your clone say those words to attract my attention while the real you stayed in the mist and watched. Nice plan. But … I´m also not that easy." the last part was said by the real Zabuza, who appeared behind Kakashi at the same time as the second fake Zabuza turned into water. In a matter of seconds the next few thing happened, Kakashi ducked to dodge Zabuza´s sword, which got stuck in the ground. Zabuza only rearranged his grip on the sword to be able to kick Kakashi into the water a few meters away.

 _'Move body move. For Kami´s sake MOVE!'_

 **-Calm down. You´re not helpful this way.-**

 _'Easy for you to say. YOU´RE JUST IN MY FREAKING MIND!'_

 **-You´re a Kunoichi, stop this shit.-**

 _'I´M SCARED SHITLESS. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO?!'_

 **-Right now you´re going to duck.-**

I ducked. No idea why I listen to my creepy inner voice; maybe I´ve gone completely insane. The kick of Zabuza´s third water clone missed me by an inch. The real one had Kakashi captivate inside his water prison. It seemed that I missed quiet a bit while I was panicking. The next attack wasn´t directed at me but at Naruto, who was to my far left as we formed a sort of half circle. He couldn´t dodge the kick and was thrown back a couple of feet, blood splattering everywhere. The clone stepped on his hitai-ate, which Naruto had lost due to the force of the kick.

"Take Tazuna-san and run! You have no chance of beating him! As long as he keeps me trapped in this prison he can´t move! The water clone cannot go very far from his real body. Just run away for now." Kakashi-sensei yelled from inside his prison.

 _'That´s comforting.'_

 **-Kiddo listen to me, you have to calm down. Emotions are only in the way. You´ll not win like this.-**

 _'I´m not a fucking Jedi and even if I was I would have way more training than this.'_

 **-Calm your mind and have fate in the force.-**

 _'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! THA´S NOT THE RIGHT TIME.'_

 **-I thought it might calm you down.-**

 _'Well it didn´t. I fucking hate y...'_

I didn´t finish my thought as Sakura´s ear piercing scream tore me from my thoughts. Naruto had charged at the Zabuza clone, only to be kicked back once again. He slowly got up, trembling all the time, his hitai-ate held fast in his left hand.

"Hey, you eyebrowless freak, put this in your handbook. The man who will one day become Hokage … Leaf village ninja Uzumaki Naruto." he finished as he tightened his headband around his head again.

 **-He really is inspiring.-**

 _'That´s Naruto for you.'_

 **-Found away to calm yourself?-**

 _'Not quiet yet but it´ll have to be enough for now.'_

 **-What you´re planning?-**

"Naruto-kun, you´ve got a plan?" I asked him, as he didn´t continue his little speech like he did in the series.

"Not quiet, Mizu-chan." he answered.

"Well I might be scared shitless right now but I´m pretty sure I can buy you two a little time." I answered.

 _'Yep officially mad.'_

"Now devil how about a dance?" I asked, grinning wickedly at him.

 **-I´m impressed. You use your absent of brain-to-mouth-filter as a shield. Stupid but impressive.-**

 _'Shut up. You´re distracting. I can hold him off for maybe a minuet not longer.'_

Without further delay I attacked. I knew it was foolish but I had to buy time. My sheer presence was altering the storyline and I had to fix that. I used chakra to vanish for second, only to reaper right in front of the water clone. It lunged out with it´s sword to kill but it faltered for a second which I used to not block the swipe but to plunge my kunai deep into it´s chest. Well I at least try to do it but I was kicked away the same way as the Sensei had been a few minutes earlier. As I was way lighter than Kakashi-sensei I flew farer away and crashed into a tree.

 _'Didn´t go as smooth as I imagined.'_

I straightened up rather painfully, I couldn´t see the clearing from here. I must have flown quiet a bit... which was rather unlikely, considering the power level they were on in the first chapters. Not that Zabuza wasn´t strong, he was freakish strong, but he wasn´t on Tzunade´s level of super human strength. I couldn´t even see a path of broken plants or trees or whatever, which should have marked the direction I had came flying from. Which either meant I was in a weird dream again or ….

"Haku." I whispered as he appeared right in front of me. I reached for my kunai but before I could even touch it a handful of senbons were put in my body. Immediately I couldn´t move and fell down to the ground once again.

 _'I hate this day. And what does he want from me? Shouldn´t he help Zabuza?'_

 **-No idea.-**

"Who are you?" he asked me, holding a kunai to my throat.

"`scuse me ?" I asked utterly confused, having no idea what he meant by that.

"Don´t play dumb with me." the kunai digging deeper in my skin.

"Well if you would just spit out what you want and not some half arsed question, which doesn´t make any sense in this context, I might not play dumb." I bit back, being too out of my element to care for the effects of my action. He sighed.

"You know a lot of the Sharingan, furthermore you knew more than you let on. My name for example. Last but not least the water clone hesitated to attack you and it´s a identical copy of Zabuza-sama, which is why it shouldn´t have hesitated. Now answer me." the kunai now breaking my skin, a little bit of blood flowing down my throat.

"First I read a lot, second I´m a ninja, it´s in the job description to know more than people think you would. Haku is just something I say when I´m surprised, but thanks to you know I now know your name. Finally I have no idea why the clone hesitated, maybe my sparkling personality blinded him for a moment." Before he could kill or maim me, he froze and looked back where I guessed was the battle. The next second he had vanished taking his senbons thanks Kami out of my body. Whatever Haku did to paralyse me was appearing only lasting as long as the senbons had been stuck in my body. The second the senbons were out I could move my body, well painfully and slowly dragging myself in the general direction of the fight would be more like it. He´ll get that back. After a few dreadful minutes I finally managed to get back to the clearing in time to see Haku vanish with Zabuza.

 _'Seems like he vanished quiet early. Properly after Kakashi-sensei escaped from the prison or else I wouldn´t have made it back in time.'_

I used the rest of my chakra to appear in front of our Sensei and stopped him from face-planting onto the ground.

"And here I was thinking I screwed up. You don´t seem so good either Sensei." I said grinning down at him, only to realise that he was unconscious due to his overuse of the Sharingan.

"That´s rude, Sensei." I muttered.

"Mizu-chaan, you´re alright." a over enthusiastic Naruto tried to hug me. I dodged him and turned to Tazuna.

"Nee, Tazuna-san, where´s your house? We should get there as fast as possible to rest. The Sensei will need it and we´ll too." I told the baffled old man.

After a little bit of hesitation he led the way and luck we arrived at his home half an hour later. I had dumped Kakashi on Sasuke and Naruto as I couldn´t carry him, I had difficult to even stay on my legs, carrying a grown man was too much. The second we entered the house I slipped out of my shoes and threw my bag in a corner on the opposite wall of the door. I hastily greeted Tazuna´s daughter as I didn´t want to be rude and lay down next to may bag. I was utterly out of stamina even with my extra training. I had screwed up big time but I couldn´t care less right now as I passed out the second my head had met the floor.

 **AN: I know it´s short and ends abruptly but I hope you like it nonetheless.**

 **Everything will be explained in the future chapters and what this inner voice is exactly.**

 **I hope it´s not too unbelievable and you could relate to the way Mizu acted.**

 **Reviews are always welcomed, even if their constructive critism.**


	4. Trip to crazy Rivendell

**First things first, time is a fucking bitch. There you are thinking you can update the next chapter this week …... baaaam two more weeks have passed with you having to tend to little and annoying as hell things.**

 **I am going to stop my rambling.**

 **Well here it is the Fourth chapter.**

 **Thank you to all the nice reviewers and now with out further delay**

"speaking"

 _'thoughts'_

 **-inner voice-**

 **I do not own anthing, except my OC. everthing belongs to Kishimoto and whoeverelse is involved.**

 **TRIP TO CRAZY RIVENDELL**

I opened my eyes only to find that I was under water once again.

 _'You´ve gotta be kidding me. I´m not bloody Aquaman. I don´t belong into the sea.'_

I looked around but there was no hint of the giant cat that ate me the first time, only a path.

 _'Yeah I path under water as if it´s not freaky enough that I have those dreams. Well I hope that they´re dreams if not I would be fucked. On the other hand I can clearly breath under water and I´m resistance to the pressure, which is awesome. I´m a fishman …... well fishwoman …... whatever it´s still awesome.'_

I followed the path. It looked like someone just dumped a whole land area into the sea as there were nothing which resembled a marine ecosystem. Only trees and bushes, weed and whatever else grew alongside a land path were represented here. No corals, fish and other sea things were anywhere near it. I couldn´t even see anything like that in my visual field, it looked like the whole area was void of any sea creatures and plants as if the lands things had taken over the place. I kept on following the path, which led to the heart of the forest or so it seemed because my surrounding became more darker, bigger and overgrown. With a finally twist the path ended on a cliff and I had a full view on the valley under me.

 _'Is that Rivendell? Are you kidding me first DC and now Tolkien. I am not in a crossover. Well I hope not or it going to be a pain in the arse to explain that... I should go down there …... You can´t visit Rivendell everyday. I mean what could happen? I´m dreaming. The last time I was eaten and just woke up, can´t get any worse than that.'_

With that in mind I jumped of the cliff and swam down to Rivendell.

 _'Good thing I´m under water or that wouldn´t have gone this smooth.'_

I reached the bottom a while later. It was farther away than expected.

 _'Damn optical illusion.'_

Curiosity and as there were no other people around had me wander around in the place. It was deserted. No living thing had been here for the years. The structure was as magnificent as in the movies even as cracks and vines crept along the walls, pillars and banister.

 _'Maybe that´s why the elves left. Not because of Sauron but because they knew they would become the new Atlantis.'_

In my musing I managed to somehow land in the counsel thing where the fellowship was formed. I was now completely lost. Just as I turned around and was heading back because I knew I would be more likely to find a way by trying rather than by remembering, a cough let me stop in my tracks. I slowly turned around, there on Elrond´s seat sat a little girl.

"Yo. Why do you look like me?" I said.

Well she might not looked like my clone but she could have been definitely my sibling. Our facial features were the same her just a touch more softer and her hair leaned more to be black than blue. The only real difference were the eyes as her were a rich forest green and not two coloured either.

"Maybe you look like me and not the other way around."

"You gonna say that whole good morning thing, too?"

"No. I´m hear to enlight you." I scoffed at that.

"How old are you? Six?"

"Don´t you understand? I´m you."

 _' Batshit crazy that girl.'_

I slowly started to inch backwards, me being freaky was okay but her. Big no.

"The moment your soul possessed this body the soul still in there started to mingle with yours. Creating a new unique personality and living being out of the two souls."

"I am a fucking demon?" I asked, still trying to make sense of what she said .

"In a way yes. I am the second soul, your the first. That´s the reason why you act more immature than 24, but let me tell you that before you go. There can only be one consciousness at a time. It doesn´t matter how many souls a body harboured, only one of them can rule."

With that said everything around me lost its focus. It slowly dissolved around me, leaving me only in blackness.

-öööööööööööööööööööööööööööö-

I woke up with a start nearly crushing the hand that had tried to put a blanket over me. I quickly released it the second I realised what I was doing exactly.

"Sorry Tsunami-san." I mumbled. She smiled at me but kept rubbing her wrist, where I had gripped it.

"We´re going to eat lunch soon. You might want to speak to your teammates before, they were worried about you." She told me as she left the room, hurrying out of the room.

 _'Fuck. I should really stop …. well I don´t do anything, really. Still I have some fucked up dreams. Hey other me, any ideas?'_

 **-There is a little temple not far from here, which belonged to your clan. You might find answers there.-**

 _'How do you know that?'_

 **-I know a great deal more than you can ever imagine.-**

 _'Wow that´s so helpful. Do you like to be so cryptic?'_

 **-I can only tell you that much, you have to figure out the rest yourself.-**

 _'I´ll never going to ask you something again. You´re worse than an elf.'_

I huffed in annoyance but stood up and headed towards the room in which my teammates were. I could hear them arguing before I even entered the room.

"What´s all the fuss about?" I asked and leaned against the doorway.

They jumped at my voice and scattered away from each other.

"It´s only you Mizu-chan." Naruto said. I raised a brow in question.

"We´ll want to look under Sensei´s mask." Sakura explained. I grinned at them.

"You know he´ll probably kill you if you succeed …...but it´s going to be fun to watch you try. Don´t let me stop you. I´m quiet sure you´ll not manage to unmask him."

They looked quiet shocked but never the less Naruto started to grin from ear to ear.

"Are you going to bet on that, Mizu-chaan?" he asked me in a sing song voice.

"If you manage to knowingly unmask him in a year, I´m going to buy you a month worth of ramen and the other two something as equally as expensive. BUT if I win you three have to buy me a weapon of my choice. Deal?" I said and stretched out my hand.

"Deal." Naruto exclaimed happily and shook my hand, the other two murmured their agreement.

The second they all had agreed, all three of them creeped towards the sleeping form of our Sensei, who laid only a couple of feet away. Naruto had began to reach out to Kakashi´s mask as the latter one suddenly opened his eyes, sending the three Genins scurrying backwards and away from him.

Tazuna-san and Tsunami-san entered the room having heard the screaming of the others.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei, you´re awake." Tsunami greeted him, but he didn´t answer her, being deep in thoughts.

"What´s wrong sensei?" Naruto asked after a few painful silent moments.

"Well, body erasing team usually dispose of the person they killed right there." he began to explain.

"So what?" a still clueless Sakura asked. I let out a sight beside her.

"The hunter-nin took Zabuza´s body with him. That´s unusual as even if he needed proof he could just take his head. Furthermore is Zabuza´s body way heavier than that of the boys, which makes it more of a burden than necessary." I explained instead of Kakashi.

"And the weapon he used to kill Zabuza." Kakashi went on. I could see that Sasuke finally got it.

"No way." he whispered.

"Yeah. Exactly." our Sensei confirmed Sasuke´s thought, sheepishly rubbing his head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna wanted to know.

"That Zabuza is still alive and that the hunter-nin was an ally of his." I deadpanned.

"WHAAT!" Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna lost it there.

"What the hell do you mean?! Kakashi-sensei, you checked and said that he was dead!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Yeah I did … but that most likely just a momentary death. The needle the hunter-nin used, unless it hits a vital organ, it has a low probability of killing your opponent. It´s even an item used in acupuncture therapy. Hunter-nins know about the body´s structure thoroughly. Putting a person in a momentarily state of death is probably easy for them. First, he carried away the body of the much heavier Zabuza. Second, he used a weapon that has a low probability of killing. These two pints indicate that his motive was not to kill Zabuza but to save him. We can´t ignore that possibility." Kakashi-sensei finally finished his way too long explanation.

"Aren´t you thinking too much? Hunter-nins are supposed to kill missing-nins." Tazuna tried to deny the possibility completely.

"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth." I told the still baffled Tazuna.

"With all that suspicion we will prepare before it´s too late. That´s a shinobi rule. Plus, whether Zabuza is dead or alive there is no assurance that Gato hasn´t hired an even stronger shinobi." Kakashi-sensei added and silenced Tazuna´s protest.

"Sensei. What do you mean prepare before it´s too late? You can barely move." pinky asked, not catching up on what he was implying.

 _'And the creepy laugh again. He really should stop that.'_

 **-And you should pay attention.-**

 _'Like I have ever done that before.'_

 **-Kids these days. No respect.-**

 _'Like you would know.'_

"... but obviously this is just training until I´m better, you won´t be able to defeat him without me." I heard Sensei explain, having tuned out again.

"But Sensei if Zabuza still alive he could attack at anytime, so shouldn´t we be training?" pinky asked once again.

"About that, a person put into a momentarily death situation, it should take a while before their body returns to normal." Kakashi told her.

I looked towards the door as I heard Inari coming nearer, completely ignoring Naruto´s answer that way.

"That´s not fun." Inari told them dead on as he entered the room.

"Who the hell are you!" Naruto yelled at him but he completely ignore him as he ran to his grandfather.

"Inari say hello to these people. They are the ninjas who protected grandpa." Tsunami told her son sternly.

"Mom they are going to die."

I couldn´t help but start laughing at that, my teammates confused faces and the little guys gut to tell them straight on that they´re going to die.

"What´s wrong with her?" Inari asked the rest of my teammates.

"She´s a weirdo, just ignore her." Sakura answered.

The rest I didn´t hear as I was to focus on getting air in my lungs and not suffocating due to my laugh attack.

I started to calm down after he and Naruto had left the room.

"Well I´m going out too." I told them, as I lifted myself up from the floor, "It´s getting quiet uncomfortable in here."

"And where are you going to be exactly?" Kakashi-sensei´s question let me stop dead in my tracks. I had no idea where the temple would be, but I didn´t want to explain it to the them.

"Wherever the road will take me. Who knows. All I know is that I´m going on an adventure. Maybe I find my own Arkenstone." I tried to get out without telling too much.

He frowned at that but before I could get out of the room and leave the awkwardness behind he said something which was way worse than just denying me to go,

"You´re not going alone out there as your training will only start in a couple of hours, Sasuke and Sakura will accompany you."

My jaw hit the floor.

"Why in the seven hells would you do something like that to me? That is as if you would give me the ring and tell Gollum I have it." I was out raged.

 _'They can´t follow me. I don´t even know what´s going to be there and they´ll start to ask question.'_

 **-You have to. It´ll let them understand you more and let them begin to trust you.-**

 _'Fine but I´m just doing that because you were a help up until now.'_

"What about Naruto? Should we leave him or is he going on our little adventure too?" I asked rather sarcastically, still pissed off.

Before either of us could react a blond bold stormed into the room yelling adventure.

"Seems like it´s decided. You three will accompany Gomizu to where ever she want´s to and keep her out of trouble. As it´s still nearly noon you´ll be back in 4 hours and we are going to train until dinner. That´s all you´re dismissed."

We left the house and I´m still wasn´t sure if my inner me was right and I was in no mood to deal with the three musketeer. Not even to mention my new inner Hollow, yeah, that´s so original.

"So where are we going? Ne-ne Mizu-chaaaaan. I want an adventure." Naruto bugged me the second we were outside.

"Not quiet sure." I answered him honestly.

"How can you not be sure? You were the one, who wanted to go outside." Sakura started nagging.

 _'So much for getting better along.'_

 _ **-**_ **Head inside the forest and head west, there going to be a really old tree on a hill.-**

 _'Like the swamp tree in Avatar?'_

 **-Like that one.-**

"Let us go into the woods." I exclaimed and immediately started to head into a randomly direction.

The other three followed me, surprisingly without a fuss. After a few steps I stopped and turned around.

"Have anyone of you have any idea, where the forest is exactly?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHERE YOU´RE GOING?" Sakura yelled and hit me over the head.

"Oww... Well I thought you could see the forest from here but I was wrong." I explained, rubbing my aching head.

"It´s that way." Sasuke said and pointed in the opposite direction I had wanted to go.

 **-Seems like Sakura is more comfortable around you or else she wouldn´t have dared to hit you.-**

 _'I think I liked it better when we didn´t get along that well.'_

 **-Don´t be such a fuss. Now move.-**

"Allonsy." I shouted before heading of in the direction Sasuke had pointed out. As I wanted to have as much time as possible at the temple I started to run after a few meters. It didn´t take long for me to reach the edge of the forest as it wasn´t that far away because Tazuna´s house was at the border of the village. I stopped and waited. I was surprised at how far behind the others were, I hadn´t realised that I had run that fast. The first to arrive was Sasuke and then Naruto a short time after, the last one was Sakura with a lot of space between herself and Naruto. I grinned at them before taking of once again, but this time in the right direction. The small and young tree from the edge were soon replaced by bigger and older ones, covered in vines and moss. I switched to jumping from branch to branch due to the underbrush getting thicker and thicker. I finally spotted the tree, not that it was hard to overlook, being Smaug in between the dwarves. I stopped once again to wait, this time it took the at least three times as long to catch up with me as before. As they finally arrived this time as a group, which had to be the reason why it was three times as long and not twice as long.

"Welcome Grandma and Granddads."

"How are you so fast?" a nearly collapsing Sakura asked.

"I trained the last couple of weeks as I need more stamina or else incidents like the one on the training ground will repeat themselves." I told her truthfully.

"We did all the training at the academy. Why should you train now that you´re a Genin?" All three of us looked at her as if she just said the sun rotates around the earth.

"That is precisely the reason why I train. We are no longer safe behind the walls of our academy. We can be killed in action. We need to be able to defend ourselves and as there are way more stronger opponents out there than us we need to get stronger or else we are getting killed. I mean Valhalla is going to be awesome but I do not want to enter it just yet." I tried to enlighten her. I could see that it finally make click in her head.

"Now enough time wasted we only have two hours left to search if we want to get back in time for training and I´m quiet sure you do want to head back slowly and not being exhausted before training even started." I said ending the conversation and finally heading up towards the roots of the tree.

The tree was huge, the roots alone were at least double my size. I could fucking walk underneath them. The root caves, that what I called the space under the roots, were not only huge but deep too. They wound underground and built a net of tunnels, which I found out as I followed one only to emerge on the other side of the tree. After an hour of looking around and getting lost a couple of times I stopped.

 _'This is not working. Where the fuck is that temple? If we want to continue this search we have to go deeper, but the risk of getting lost is too high, we have to form teams.'_

 **-You finally understood.-**

 _'Thanks Inner me. Couldn´t have helped a little bit sooner, could you?'_

 **-Everything has its time.-**

 _'You too.'_

"Avenger assemble!" I yelled into the air, once I was out of the tunnel.

I only had to wait a couple of seconds and all of them had appeared before me.

"I feel so like Fury right now or Captain Penguin... Well whatever. I wanted to say this search is pointless. Don´t interrupt Sakura and we are not giving up, just because we failed once." I told pinky as I saw her opening her mouth," We are going to split up in teams of two to explore the tunnels that lead further down. The risk to high that we are getting lost in there and we don´t know what´s down there so we are playing safe. One of the team has to memorise the way and the other will keep an eye on anything unusual. Sakura you and Naruto will form a team." I hold up a hand to stop her protest.

"Listen to my explanation. You are by far off the smartest from us four you can memorize the way in an instance. Furthermore he listen to you the best. If Sasuke would go with Naruto the two would only argue and not pay attention to the way or their surrounding. If Naruto would go with me there would be no one to remember our way as Naruto can´t remember anything which he has only heard or seen once and I´m far too often not paying attention to where I go. It´s for our safety." The on slaughter of arguing I had expected didn´t come.

"Aren´t you going to argue and tell me how I´m not the boss of you and so on?" I asked them, rather confused.

"Your explanation make sense and even Kakashi-sensei said that you your the best of us about thinking something through without being too influenced by your emotion. Like when you attacked Zabuza to give Naruto time to think of a plan, even though you know you were no match for him." Sakura explained.

"When in the name of Rassilon did he say that?" I asked now completely lost.

"When you had your laugh attack." Sasuke stated matter of factly.

"Ok, I think he finally lost his mind but that is only me. What I wanted to say was that Naruto and I will have a shadow clone of ourselves accompany the other group. If the group find the something or is in trouble the clone will vanish and I or Naruto will know where to find you. But please tell them the path before they vanish or else everything is just useless." I came to an end with my little rant.

"Whaaaat. That is possible?" Naruto asked rather loudly.

"Yes." I stated, wanting to end this as fast as possible.

I formed a cross with my index and middle finger of both my hands and created a shadow clone, which waved at the three.

"Now before we go the clones have to remain silent to not distract the team. Especially you Naruto. Sakura you´ll be the leader of your team and you´ll start on the opposite side." with those last words I went into the tunnel that I had emerged from a few minutes before.

I didn´t stop as I could feel the chakra of Sasuke and Naruto´s clone following me. I lead them as far down as I had gone last time.

"You want to take the lead, Show off?" he sort of hummed in a denying way.

 _'Is that even possible? …... Well the Uchiha certainly make it possible.'_

I started to follow the path which went slightly downhill. There was a complete silence, even though Naruto travelled with us, no idea how he managed to be so quiet once in his life. After a good half an hour of following winding paths, dead ends and surprisingly no traps, Sasuke had to break the silence.

"How are you?" I nearly ran into the wall in front of me as yet another path was a dead end.

"Excuse me?" I asked baffled.

"Zabuza kicked you away, that should have injured you. So how are you?" he explained in his `I´m an oh so cool Uchiha` voice, but could not look at me saying that.

"Who are you and what the fuck did you do with the `Oh I´m better than all of you and I don´t want to have anything to do with you because I´m too cool for you` Sasuke?" I retorted not answering him.

Before he could give some witty comeback I clutched my head as the clone I had with Sakura and Naruto vanished and I got the information.

 _'That´s a really strange feeling.'_

"They found something. Lead the way back show-off."

Oppositionless he turned around and lead the way up, which only took as 10 minutes or so as we didn´t have to double back all the time and find a new way.

"Freeeeedooooooom!" I called out happily, finally being able to breath fresh air again, once we were outside.

"You didn´t answer my question." the raven haired said.

"Can´t you leave it alone. It didn´t bother you before so don´t start now. You´re the one who isolated himself from the team and doesn´t care about teamwork." I snapped at him not in mood for his suddenly interest in teamwork.

"No."

"Gaaah, by Merlin´s beard. Do you have to have your enlightening that teamwork is better now?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I´m okay. My ribs slightly hurt, where he kicked me but I´m fine. Happy?" I answered him more or less truthfully, not having the nerve to continue our little game.

"Yes."

 _'I fucking hate his one word answers.'_

 **-You should be happy that he has finally opened up enough so that the idea of teamwork is not repelling to him anymore.-**

 _'Oh yeah that is so helpful.'_

 **-You can´t be satisfied, can you?-**

 _'Well the timing is a little bit annoying.'_

 **-Go to the others.-**

 _'Aye,aye Captain.'_

"Finished, staring into nothing?" the show-off greeted, once I was back in the land of the sane.

"Haven´t even started yet." I said with a grin, trying to see the good in his sudden change to be more communicative.

"Now let join Naruto and Sakura. Hey clone Naru you can vanish and tell them we´re on our way." I told the still silent clone of Naruto, who just nodded and vanished.

"Isn´t it strange that he hasn´t said one word in all that time?" I asked show-off as we ran to the opposite side of the tree to get in the other tunnel.

"Hm." was all he replied.

"And back to the old Sasuke." I muttered under my breath.

We didn´t start a conversation again as I followed the instruction my clone had sent me, leading us to the other two. Deeper ans deeper we went, without a trace of the others ever having been here, only the walls were getting drenched with water more and more. After good ten minutes we had to drag ourselves through calve high mud. I was really considering pulling a Legolas and just walking on the mud, even if it was a waist of chakra, but luckily we finally stumbled into a big cave. Sakura and Naruto were immediately at our sides.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked being his usual impatient self.

"Try to get through calve high mud any faster." Sakura frowned at that, I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"There wasn´t any mud when we came down here."

That was not good. Either it´s a stupid coincident or, which is more likely, a trap was activated.

"Well we should hurry up then or else we´ll be late for our training."

No need to worry them right now, if everything goes as planned we should be out of here before the tunnel is fully sealed shut. Considering the time we spent here and how high the mud was we have ten maximum twenty minutes or else we´ll be trapped in here. If the mud is too high to go through I´ll just form 2 clones and carry them out by pulling a Legolas. Waist of chakra or not they are still my teammates and they come first, regardless of my liking. As I tried to step further into the cave Sakura put out an arm and stopped me. I looked down at the hand on my chest.

"What, pinky?"

"There is some kind of seal down here. It will not let you pass." she explained.

 _'That´s why she called us back. Wow that is helpful.'_

 **-She was right to call you. You have to go forward. It´ll only let one of your bloodline pass and hurry up, time is running out.-**

 _'Now you´re helpful again?'_

I shook off her hand and continued forward. I clenched my eyes shut waiting for the impact of walking into something but nothing happened. After a few steps a opened my eyes and turned around. Sakura´s and Naruto´s mouth were hanging open and show-off was on the ground, who I supposed had tried to follow me.

 _'Wish I had a camera. The oh so genius Sasuke was outsmarted by a simple seal. Hehehe.'_

"If I don´t come back in ten minutes you are going to leave. Tell Sensei about it and try to figure out something." I told them as didn´t want them to be stuck here, if something should happen to me.

"Whaaaaaat. Noooooooo. Mizuuu-chan, we are not going to do that. You are our comrade." Naruto yelled at me.

"I´m not asking you to abandon me. I´m asking you to retreat and regroup, so you might have a better chance in helping me get out. Now it´s only eight minutes."

I ignored Naruto´s and Sakura´s shouts of trying to stop me and kept moving forward. Surprisingly the cave wasn´t as dark as expect, which meant there had to be an opening.

 _'If we really got stuck here, we could try to find that opening and make it wider so we all fit through.'_

I continued, being painful aware of how loud my steps were in the silent room. It would be easy for enemies to pinpoint my location and eliminate me, but as they had not made a move yet I was fairly certain that there were at least no human enemies. It turned out that the cave wasn´t as big as expected as I could already see the end of it. Well it might be still a bit farer away as I could see pretty good in the dark but it still wasn´t as big as you would have thought. I froze as I made out movements on the table sort of thing I could make out in the dark. Two sapphire eyes were looking directly at me.

"Fuck."

I slowly crept forward,the eyes didn´t move an inch.

"Hey, whatever or whoever you are. I just want to take a quick look at that temple thing you are sitting on. I don´t mean you any harm, I promise. See it´s sort of my family stuff. You know I´m a Mueko or else I couldn´t have passed that barrier back there."

I hoped that that thing was friendly to me and only a protector to the temple and wouldn´t hurt one of the clan. Suddenly the eyes shifted and came jumping towards me. I only had time to raise my arm and stop the thing from getting directly to my throat. There was no pain or anything else that would have indicated that I had been attacked, only a slight weight on my chest and... a purring?

"What the fuck?"

I lowered my arms only to come face to face with a little black kitten. Well little was an understatement as the thing was at least double the size of an ordinary cat. It still looked quiet young.

"Hello little one. Might letting me up?"

It crooked his head to a side as if it thought about my words and after a short while got up and let me get up,too.

"Thank you." I said and scratched it behind the ears, which made it purr again.

I finally stood before the little shrine or whatever it should resemble. On it was only a package with a strange sign on it. I shrugged and took it to place it in one of my poaches, only to realise that I had left them at Tazuna´s.

"That could have gone better." I spoke more to myself than the cat.

"Well we should leave this place. What do you think?" as an answer the cat jumped on my shoulders and made itself comfortable there. I chuckled and headed towards my teammates. I made it there a lot quicker as I did not had to fear an enemy attack anymore, if they didn´t attack me beforehand they would most certainly not do it now and my new companion would sense them way earlier than me. Naruto called out as he saw me and waved enthusiastically, seemed like he was happy not to leave me behind.

"Heiyo." I greeted them and stopped Naruto before he could ran into the barrier.

"We should get out of here as soon as possible." I said while scratching the head of the cat.

"Who´s that?" a curious Sakura wanted to know as she slowly stepped forwards to examine my new attachment closer.

"Just found it, but I didn´t want to leave it here." I told her shrugging, heading towards the exit/entrance of the cave. The others hurried after me. True to my speculation the mud was now waist high.

"Kage-bunshin-no-jutsu." Three clones appeared. They took all three piggy-back and began to walk on the mud. Their faces were priceless. I followed them and after only a couple of meters I could set the down as the mud wasn´t there anymore.

 _'Yep,definitely a trap.'_

"How did you do that? Can you teach me?" Naruto was right in my face, bombarding me with question.

"It´s just a form of chakra control and no I can´t. It´s not my job but Sensei´s. Go ask him." I told him and shoved him away.

"We should hurry or we are going to be late. We only have an hour left." with that I started to head back and leave this creepy place forever.

"Say what did you find in there?" Sakura wanted to know as she caught up with me.

I only hold up the package as an answer.

"Aren´t you going to open it?" she continued.

"Not right now."

With that she fell back to talk with Naruto and Sasuke in hushed whispered. She and Naruto had learnt to leave me alone due to the time we had spent together. If I didn´t want to talk about a subject I wouldn´t, maybe later, but if you would persist on having an answer it would only accomplish the opposite and I would not talk to the person for a certain time. I hummed a song to myself to pass the time.

"Ne, Mizu-chan, what are you humming?" Asking me what I was humming or singing was the safest question ever as I liked to enlight people or freak them out with my choice of music. It only depended on my mood but never failed to cheer me up.

"Misty Mountains."

"Are you going to sing it?" Naruto had taken a likening to my singing, no idea why, I wouldn´t say I was a really good singer. Average, maybe.

"Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To seek the pale enchanted gold.

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,  
While hammers fell like ringing bells  
In places deep, where dark things sleep,  
In hollow halls beneath the fells.

For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gleaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught  
To hide in gems on hilt of sword.

On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun.

Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To claim our long-forgotten gold.

Goblets they carved there for themselves  
And harps of gold; where no man delves  
There lay they long, and many a song  
Was sung unheard by men or elves.

The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches blazed with light.

The bells were ringing in the dale  
And men they looked up with faces pale;  
The dragon's ire more fierce than fire  
Laid low their towers and houses frail.

The mountain smoked beneath the moon;  
The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom.  
They fled their hall to dying fall  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.

Far over the misty mountains grim  
To dungeons deep and caverns dim  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To win our harps and gold from him!

Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old."

We finally emerged from underneath the earth.

"That was beautiful."

"Just imagine it when a chorus of bass singer sings it, Sakura. That is way more awesome." I told her with a smile, my mood greatly improved. I yawned, frowning I checked my chakra reserves.

 _'Fuck I´m low on chakra again, and here I was thinking my training had improved it.'_

… _..._

 _'Hey inner voice are you still there?'_

… _..._

 _'Apparently not. Fine by me you were annoying anyway.'_

If I could have stuck my tongue out in my mind I would have, but to my sorrow it wasn´t possible or I was to stupid to manage it. Naw whatever, I couldn´t do it, that was for sure.

I trotted after my teammates, who had were now in front of me due to my musing. I kept to my self the rest of the way not wanting to become a part of one of Sakura´s and Naruto´s bickering matches.

"How can you manage to remember those lyrics but not something of importance like our academical lectures?" Sakura tried to include me in the conversation. I sighed, so much for my plan.

"It´s a matter of priorities. I don´t really care about marks as they do not represent the potential someone has truthfully or how good of a ninja they are going to be." Sakura looked sceptically towards me, pink brows furrowed.

"Look at it this way. You were one of the top students, but suck at anything that has to do with physically work.. Now look at Naruto and I, we were average to catastrophically, but we are more suited to win a fight than you. Sasuke is both good at fighting and intelligence stuff, but is not really a team player, but it is getting better numbers on a paper do not say anything about the person itself and his capability to be an ninja. Furthermore you can never be sure that the person didn´t hold back on purpose to gain an advantage over their enemies. Look underneath the underneath. That´s a shinobi rule, sin´t it?" I finished my little rant.

 _'Since when had I become the mature one, who sees the logical explanation in everything? Well more or less logically.'_

Sakura closed her mouth with an audible snap. I grinned at her, it was always fun to see shocked face. Didn´t happened that often but still. I was left alone once again and we began to walk in a comfortable silence, seemed like this adventure had brought as together. Hopefully it would stay that way. It took as nearly an hour to get back and by the time we made it all I wanted was to curl up on my futon and sleep. But I know that it wasn´t possible. As I tried to excuse myself from the group and get to my things to safely pack away my found treasure, I was stopped by our Sensei, emerging from his room.

 _'My precioooooooouuuuuus. I would be a good Smeragol.'_

"I don´t even want to know." he said as he took in our rather muddy appearance. His eyes landed on the package I still had in my hand and on the cat over my shoulders. He let out a sigh and closed his visible eye, shaking his head slightly as if I had already done something stupid.

"Put them to your other things."

I nodded and ran to the room I had previously been sleeping in, only to find it empty. I looked around puzzled and tried to figure out where they had put my stuff. The only other rooms where upstairs so I rushed upstairs, ripping every door open until I finally found my stuff. It was neatly sat aside in one of the rooms at the back of the house, together with Sakura´s and the boys´ bags. Only Sensei´s were missing but I figured it was in the room downstairs. I gently laid the package behind my bag, hiding it from any prying eyes and tried to remove the cat, which proved fruitless. The little devil had a death grip on me. I sighed in defeat and not wanting to waist anymore time headed downstairs once again, but not without gripping my pouches on the way out. As I ran down the stairs, I realized what mess I had made. The once clean wooden floor was covered in my muddy footsteps even though I had left my shoes at the entrance. I cringed, I really had to apologize to Tsunami-san at making such a mess. I banished that thought as I had better things to think about now and skipped to a hold in front of the entrance. I slipped into my sandals and hurried out of the door, only to nearly collide with my Sensei´s back. He turned around, gaze fixing sternly at the cat still on my shoulders. I shrugged.

"It didn´t let go."

He sighed once again, but said nothing, probably too much waste of time for him. He motioned for us to follow him as he kept on walking with his crutches towards the edge of the forest. After what felt like a lifetime we had finally arrived in the little clearing, where our training is suppose to be happening.

Kakashi-sensei stopped and turned around.

"Ok we will now start the training." he announced, face being painfully blank.

 **Well that´s all for now but I´ll continue this story. It´s only a filler but I didn´t want to put the training in it as it would get too long for one chapter. I recently decided I ´ll publish chapters which around 3,000 words. Well looked like it worked out pretty well …... not.**

 **Well whatever, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Comments and constructive criticism is always welcomed.**

 **And however long my next update will take I´ll not abandon this story, whatever happens.**

 **PS: the cat name is still out for debate, so if you have an idea just write it in the comments. It doesn´t matter if it´s female or male as I haven´t decided on a gender yet.**

 **I am still searching for a beta-reader, so if someone is interested just write.**

 **tbc**


	5. Training

**Fifth chapter yeah.**

 **Sorry for the delay but I started to work at the hospital this September and I have to wake up like 4:30 am and well i´m not used to run around the whole damn day.**

 **Aaaaaand I wanted to finish the next chapter before posting this one. I did not but my first holiday is in january so I´m going to finish it then, if not sooner. Hope you´re not too frustrated with the delay.**

 **As it was pointed out to me that is´s sort of weird that no body questions her random quotes and references, I´ll make more people question it (beside Tazuna). The reason it wasn´t done was for once that the children knew her and her weirdness and Kakashi knows she´s from a different universe and I´m pretty sure he doesn´t really want to know. But Inari is going to change all that and other characters too, who are not used to it. Furthermore, I´m going to include more reactions of her teammates to the things she says and a few inside jokes, due to them becoming good friends. Basically they going to back her up by confusing or freaking out people.**

 **I only own my OC. Everything else belongs to Kishimoto.**

"speaking"

 _'thoughts'_

 **-inner voice-**

"Hell yeah!" an over excited Naruto yelled right next to me. The cat hissed at him and I petted it´s head pacifically, the other hand was still covering my ear.

"Ok, before that I want to talk about the shinobi ability, chakra." Our Sensei stated calmly.

"Umm, umm? What´s chakra?" a total clueless Naruto asked, happy mood completely gone.

I facepalmed.

"You´re a ninja and you don´t know this?! What did you learn at school !" a shocked Sakura screamed at the blond, pointing accusingly a finger at him.

"Hehe I used to sleep during the hard classes." he answered sheepishly.

I chuckled at that.

"You´re so Pippin at the council meeting." I muttered.

"Who´s that?" he asked.

 _'What´s with them asking all those question? They didn´t care about the answer before. Please say it has nothing to do with the whole teammate-thing. It would be such a drag to answer everything.'_

"A hobbit." I answered simply.

To my misfortune he didn´t take that as an answer and kept looking at me quizzically. I sighed in the defeat.

 _'Why do they have take interest in my random rambling now?'_

"There was that council meeting, where they talked about how to destroy the one ring. Long story short they decided to throw it in Mount Doom in Mordor, which is in the heart of the enemies territory. They formed the fellowship of the ring and Pippin asked at the end where they were going, despite listening into the meeting the whole time and volunteering to join the company."

If possible he even looked more lost.

"Look, let us concentrate on the training for now and I´ll answer every question in the evening."

I immediately realised my mistake.

 _'Did I just say every question? Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. No taking back now. I´m so screwed.'_

He seemed to accept that answer and turned towards Kakashi-sensei once again, the later one just sighed and motioned for Sakura to explain the concept of chakra to Naruto.

"Listen Naruto! I´m going to explain it simply. Somehow try to remember it with that slow brain of yours. Simply put, chakra is the energy a shinobi needs when performing a jutsu. That energy has two parts. The body energy that is in each of the billions of your cells. And the spiritual energy gained through training and other experiences. These two parts are combined. So by bringing out and releasing chakra, you can use a jutsu. This is done through the process of performing seals with the hands."

"Exactly." the silver haired told us.

"Hey?! Hey?! I didn´t understand that complicated explanation but isn´t that something you learn with your body?" Naruto asked, still clueless.

 _'Am I the only one who think that that sounded like ... really strange.'_

"Naruto is right. We can already use jutsus." the show-off backed our knuckle head up.

"Nope. You guys are not using chakra properly." Kakashi just deadpanned.

"WHAT!"

 _'Ugh, Naruto has so to stop yelling in my ear.'_

"Well, listen as Sakura said earlier, to release chakra means to bring out physical and spiritual energy and mix the together within your body. And based on the jutsu you use, the type and amount of chakra that is release will be different. You guy are not using chakra effectively yet. Even if you are able to release a high amount of chakra, unless you can control it properly the jutsu will be weakened or not work at all. And by wasting energy, you won´t be able to fight as long. Just remember what happened to Gomizu at the test. These kind of weakness appear."

 _'Did he just used me as a bad example? I like you, too.'_

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked, after Kakashi´s explanation.

 _'Why the fuck do they need to be so long? Shorter one would be way more effectively, especially considering Naruto´s attention span.'_

"Learn how to control it. Through very though training."

"What are we going to do?" pinky wanted to know, surely imagining some gruesome an life threatening exercises.

"Tree climbing."

 _'Pretty sure he loves to troll people like that.'_

"Tree climbing?!" three voices chorused sceptically.

"What kind of training is that?" Sakura asked not trusting Kakashi-sensei sanity right now, or that is what I would do, if somebody would say something like this.

"Well, listen until the end. This isn´t normal tree climbing. You´ll climb without using your hands."

"How?"

 _'Hehe pinky is still not buying this shit. Well it´s not really shit, it´s only really weird.'_

"Well watch." was all the silver haired said, before making his way up a tree vertically, coming to a stop on the underside of a big branch.

"Well fuck gravity." I muttered, meanwhile the other were either stunned or impressed.

"You understand now? Gather your chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree. This is something you can do once you can use chakra well."

"Wait a minute! How is learning to climb a tree going to make us stronger?!"

 _'I start to like her. Must be because she finally starting to think on her own and questioning the things they tell us. We are fucking child-soldiers, following a mentally screwed up ex child-soldier. We are so doomed to get mentally issues …... or maybe not, considering that the kids seem to be psychologically tougher. Or it just seems like that in the manga. Either way it is still fucked up that 12 year olds should kill somebody and the whole economy is based on this principle. Heck if I live up to thirty, it would be about average. Why the hell did I want to become a ninja in the first place …... oh yeah the whole saver thing. Man, I so got off track. Honestly, no idea where that just came from.'_

My further musing was disturbed by a kunai burying itself in the ground a mere inch before me.

"Use this kunais to mark how high you make it up the tree. Then use that mark as a goal and try to surpass it. You guys won´t be good enough to just walk up the tree at first. So get some momentum and try running up the tree. Got it?" Kakashi-sensei finished is lecture. I had missed most of it due to my suddenly thoughts about the shinobi system and all the faults in it.

"This training is nothing to me. I could do it before breakfast. `Cause I´m the most improved!" Naruto yelled, being full of himself again.

"Why don´t you stop the bragging, pick a tree and hurry up and try to climb it." the silver haired one replied simply.

We all began to challenge our chakra into our feet and seconds later ran up a tree. As I knew I didn´t need the momentum to get up the tree and I didn´t want to disturbed the cat sleeping on my shoulders I walked slowly to a tree and upwards. I sat down on the first possible branch, which was still a good few meters above the ground. I looked down and could see Naruto holding the bump on his head Sasuke looking angrily at his tree. You saw where he used too much chakra as the wood was splintered in every direction there.

"This is pretty easy." Sakura called from one of the branches on her tree. She stuck her tongue out and laughed happily.

"It looks like the best at controlling chakra right now is Sakura." Kakashi-sensei said completely ignoring me. It didn´t bother me as I knew Sakura was the best of us and I was only so good because of my training not due to talent. I turned my head as I heard a rustling nearby and saw Inari spying at us from behind a tree. I broke of a twig and throw it towards him to get his attention. He jumped good a foot high as the twig hit him and he whirled around looking for his attacker. I waved at him and smirked once he spotted me but made a shooing motion with my hand as I didn´t want him to surprise the others. They might hurt him accidently or worse. He looked rather pissed off, probably because I caught him, and stormed off. I nearly fell off my branch as Sakura started to yell at Kakashi to shut up, I had totally forgotten that they were there. After this little incidents the others began to train their control on chakra in earnest. Not wanting to waist my time with stuff I already had trained hours on end and could do I jumped onto the branch on which Kakashi-sensei hang.

"Sensei if I manage to walk my tree up and down to the top without running, are you going to teach me a few water-jutsus?" I asked him as I let myself fell backwards off the branch to get on the underside. He looked at me blankly.

"You´ve already trained this."

It was a statement and not a question, but still I nodded. He just motion for me to do it and get it over with. I grinned and jumped down, landing in front of my tree. I formed the half rat hand sign in front of me and channelled my chakra, taking a deep breath I began to walk up the tree, slowly. I picked up the kunai as I reached it and continued further upwards. It took me nearly three minutes to reach the top and I could already feel my chakra getting lower and lower, which surprised me as I didn´t need as much chakra before. Ignoring it for now, I would investigate it later, I turned around and walked back down. With each step I could feel my chakra getting lower and lower at a worrying speed but I was a Kunoichi Kami-damn it and something like that would not stop me from reaching my goal and learn new jutsus. The second my feet finally touched the ground I let my self fall and just lay there, sprawled out in front of my tree, painting heavily. The cat now curled together on my chest. A shadow fell over me and I opened my eyes to look in the masked face of our Sensei, who smiled at me.

"You managed to gain so much control over your chakra in only a few weeks. That´s good, but your reservoir at chakra is still pretty small."

I just hummed in acknowledged, not having the energy to form a full sentence.

 **-Could you be anymore pathetic?-**

 _'Inner you´re back! Why the hell do you sound like a child now and not the adult you were?'_

 **-Because I´m not your inner, brat.-**

 _'Your talking in my head so I would call you pretty much my inner.'_

 **-Look at your chest.-**

I looked down as told and met the eyes of the cat, which looked at me in a sort of 'duh' way.

 _'You are the fucking cat?!'_

 **-Yes.-**

 _'Wait I just found you, how did you manage to communicate with me before?'_

 **-It´s an ability of your clan.-**

 _'What communicating with arsehole cats?'_

 **-Yes. Right now we are forming a telepathical bond. That is why your chakra is vanishing so fast.-**

 _'I never asked for it and how the fuck would it help me, when I´m constantly low on chakra?'_

 **-It´s only in the beginning. The bond needs a lot of chakra from both of us to mix them and create a stable connection between our minds. In the end no chakra is needed and not even sensor type ninjas will be able to detect it.-**

 _'Still didn´t ask for it and I didn´t even give you my consent. And how do you know so much about it, you were in that cave the whole time and you seem to be pretty young.'_

 **-It is an immediately reaction, when a Mueko and their guide are near enough to each other. And I know this because all knowledge about your clan is transferred into me the second I´m born. Otherwise I couldn´t act as your guide, could I?-**

 _'Let´s say I believe you. There are still a few questions. Why the hell can change your voice, how old are you, who gave you all the information not only about my clan but about my knowledge,too and why should I trust you?'_

 **-It is an ability I have. I used so you would listen to me. I am 7 year olds. The information is passed down from guide to guide, if the Mueko of a guide dies it´ll die and pass the information to the next guide. Like the Avatar, but it doesn´t mean that for every dead Mueko there is a replacement. My mind connected to yours and I got all the information you had. It doesn´t work the other way around due to my functioning as guide. You should trust me as my life depends on yours, if you die I´ll die too.-**

 _'I am still not sure about it but innocent until proven guilty, right?'_

 **-Open the package.-**

 _'Whatever.'_

My eyes fluttered open and I yawned, nearly unhinging my jaw. I sat up, my 'guide' has sat themselves next to me and looked at me.

"What do you want, Lucy?"

 **-Don´t call me that. I am not Lucifer.-**

I just stuck my tongue out and got up. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned again as I went into the direction of my teammates, who were still training.

"You are finally awake."

I turned towards Sakura, well more I had to look up, who sat on a branch, this one a good amount higher.

"Yeah. Say where is Kakashi-sensei?"

I yawned again, this fucking bond building costs way too much chakra.

"He´s gone that way." she pointed towards he had headed.

"You know for acting always superior towards us, you really suck at chakra control."

I decided to ignore her, she was probably still pissed off that her beloved 'Sasuke-kun' hadn´t complimented her. Her constants mood swings were really annoying, not that I could really judge.

I trotted slowly in the direction Sakura had pointed to and after a short while I came to a clearing with a little pond and a few boulders in it. Kakashi sat on one of them.

"Finally decided to show up?" he greeted me.

"You are the one who is always late, Sensei." I countered.

He got up slowly and motioned for me to join him on the foot of the boulder. I headed from my spot by the edge of the clearingto him, my cat a few steps behind me.

"We´ll start the training tomorrow. Right now you´re going to tell me what you know about the outcome of this mission and what happened." he gestured to the cat and my still mud cover feet and calves.

"Do I have to?" he just kept on looking at me expectingly. I let out a sigh.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine. Zabuza is alive, that boy Haku is on his side and they´re going to attack the bridge in roughly a week."

"Anything else or does it change the outcome of this event if you tell me too much?"

I wasn´t sure if he was serious or sarcastic, the stupid mask of his made it nearly impossible to read his facial expression.

"Well I only know one future and it might not even be this one. Furthermore am I not in the future I know and do not know, how much my presence has already altered the story. Even if I would tell you the whole story there is no guarantee that everything happens the exact same way and what would you do with the information I´ll give you. You most likely try to prevent them altering key fragments in the story. I want to change things, trust me I really do, but I just can´t change everything or else I would loose the advantage of knowing a future. I have to change little things through the time to end the war in the end. So I only have one thing to ask of you you. Please trust me. I´m going to tell you things if it concern you or I need help but I can´t tell you everything. It´s a too high risk that something will go wrong. I have to carry that burden alone for now on... Wow that sounded way too serious to come from me and way too dramatic."

I finished, surprising myself at the seriousness of my statement.

Kakashi didn´t move a muscle and just sat there. I started to tap my foot impatiently, not really trusting the silence. I started to look around the clearing, trying to distract myself from the nagging feelings of doubt and worry, which slowly crept up as Kakashi-sensei was still not responding. I looked down at the cat but it had just rolled itself up and slept, so much to being my guide.

Finally I couldn't´t take the silence any longer and snapped harsher than I liked at him.

"Are going to fucking response or are playing monument for the rest of the day?"

He looked up at me, having that blank look again, where you couldn´t figure out what he was thinking. I was pretty sure that was his facial expression when he was an Anbu, which would make me go crazy to not be able to show my emotion or read the ones of my team mate. He sighed.

"I can´t ignore your knowledge, but I´m sure if I force you to tell me or someone else, you´ll lie about the facts and it wouldn´t accomplish anything. And I am sure you would leave the village without a second thought if I would betray your trust."

I opened my mouth to tell him that I wouldn´t abandon the village but closed it with a snap as I realised that I would do exactly that. In comparison to the others I never felt really patriotic towards the village. Not to that extend that I wouldn´t leave it if it would be beneficially for me.

" I´ll accept your decision but if I get only the slightest suspicion that you are or going to betray the village I will personal stop you."

The killing part was left out but it was clear what he meant by stopping and I swallowed thickly as I knew he wasn´t someone to joke about something like this. I still forgot that most of the people I talked to were ruthless killer with a fucked up view of patriotism and wouldn´t stop for anything to annihilate the supposed threat to their village. For them their village was everything, which I understood, but doing everything the Hokage without blinking and no ifs, no buts, that was something I couldn´t understand.

"Ooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Remember me to never get on your bad side."

I joked lightly after a while, trying to sound my old not-taking-it-serious-self than the scarred-taking-it-way-too-serious-self I was right now. I wasn´t sure if he bought the act but at least he didn´t comment on it. An uncomfortable silent fell over the clearing once again. I started to hum a random tune and shifted my weight from the balls of my feet to my heels and back again, over and over again. This went on for at least five minutes until the penny finally dropped for me.

"Oh yeah the other thing. Totally forgot about that. Weeeeell what I can say we found that huge swamp tree and after a hour of fruitless searching, we split in teams of two and searched the deeper parts of the tunnel system. Pinky and blondy found something and show-off and I headed back towards them. They found a cave, I went in there, found the cat and the package and we headed back. End of the story."

I shrugged, but as Fortuna wasn´t on my side today, my answer wasn´t enough and Sensei kept looking at me expectingly. It was really fascinating how you could read him despite his mask, if he wanted you to, but if not you was left clueless as fuck.

"I´ll never ever going to scarifies Fortuna something again. Goddess of luck."

I explained to him and after that started to explain team seven´s plus mine little adventure to the swamp tree, I even included that I was the only one to cross the barrier and enter the cave further. I could hear the cat angrily hissing at me in my mind, not pleased by my sudden honesty about some things, but I knew it would just come back to bite me in the arse later on, if I wouldn´t tell him now. I was lucky enough that he accepted my decision of the whole future-knowing-and-not-telling-him-thing. He kept quiet again after I finished, and it started to annoy me.

"Are you going to fucking say something. This whole deep thinker attitude doesn´t suite you. Just be the old you and say something blunt and most likely offending."

Seriously why couldn´t people be more predictable. I´m no fucking Holmes, who can read a person in seconds.

"What do you know about your clan?"

Well that was something I didn't expect, again no fucking Holmes, he should stop throwing people for a loop.

"Nothing, except that I´m the only one alive."

It never really mattered to me if I was a part of a clan or not. I didn´t even remember them, so why should I care, I lived on my own as long as I could remember.

"Why aren´t you interested in finding out more about it?"

I shrugged.

"Why should I? No sense in doing that. Doesn´t make them magical alive and even if I have something like a Kekkei Genkai, I would have to find out and train it on my own. So why bother with finding out more, when I managed it until now and would only have to live up to a reputation or work against one. It would only put me under a lot of pressure to be worthy of my clan or some shit like that. Look how it´s affect Sasuke and his constantly struggle to be a worthy Uchiha and avenge his clan. So no thank you, I have no desire to end up like him."

"That´s not really ninja like." Kakashi deadpanned.

"Not my problem, if I wouldn´t have had the fantastic idea to change the outcome of this story I wouldn´t have touched the life of a ninja with a ten-foot-pole." I shrugged, feeling more at easy with his usual blunt manners showing.

"Your family would be sooo disappointed of your dishonour."

I wasn´t sure if he was joking or not, due to his past and his father, so I kept quiet, not knowing how to respond. Without reacting to my silence he stood up and headed slowly back towards the others. I stood there baffled for a few moments, before running after him to catch up.

"Hey, Sensei, wait up."

For someone suffering chakra exhaustion, he really was quiet fast. He slowed down so I could catch up with at the edge of the clearing.

"There is a question a wanted to ask you. Can a rouge ninja come back in their own or another village?"

"Not really. They would have to be pardoned by their village and there are no things I know about, which would grant you that pardon. Furthermore, if the ninja join another village, they would be a rouge ninja again as they betrayed their village once again."

He told me, after looking at me quizzically, trying to find out what I had in mind.

 _'Zabuza´s out. Mhmhm, I think I´m going to take his sword or else this idiots stick it into his grave again, so anybody can take it.'_

 **-Are you really planning to take one of the seven swords. You can´t even fight with one.-**

 _'Well the seven swords of the mist are awesome and I can still learn that.'_

"What about someone who was born outside of a village?"

I asked once I finished my little discussion with the cat. We were nearly back and I thought I could already hear the others. Well their training not them and if I could her them, they could us and I had no plan on them overhearing this conversation. Fortunately for me Kakashi-sensei answered my question the next second.

"It is possible but they would to prove their loyalty too the village and would be under surveillance for a long while."

"But it is possible?" I pressed on.

"Yes, as long as a respected ninja of the village would speak in favour of the ninja. What are you planning?"

He had stopped and turned towards me, suddenly being deadly serious again.

"You are going to see but if my plan works it would even be in the favour of the village." I said with a grin and quickly ran to the others, not wanting to answer the questions, which I knew would come.

"Yo, not so crazy people." I greeted my teammates, who were all sprawled under their trees.

They just turned their heads to look at me, not having the energy to do anything else. I looked at them with my head crooked to the left side.

"Aren´t you going to get up? Tsunami-san is making dinner for us and it would be extremely rude, if we are late, especially as they let us stay in their house."

I told them, not being able to suppress my Hannibal-mode. They looked at me baffled as I just kept on grinning at them.

"If you don´t get up soon I´ll have you for dinner."

I told them and my grin now gone, only a slightly psychotic expression remained. They were on their feet in an instance and hurried back to the house. My expression became neutral once again and I followed them, humming and nearly skipping along the way.

I arrived shortly after the three and as I stepped in the house I could already smell our dinner. It smelled fantastic, I nearly began to drool at the thought of food as my last meal was our breakfast, I was starving. We completely forgot to eat lunch as we had headed straight to our little adventure.

I had just slipped out of my sandals and had put them neatly to the the others, when Tsunami appeared in front of me. She wore an apron and smiled at me fondly.

"Welcome back, Mizu-chan. Dinner is nearly ready. How about you go and clean up?"

She greeted me and gestured to my still mud covered self. I just nodded being glad she didn´t mention the mess I had made, when I had hid the package. I muttered a sorry to her for having caused her extra work and then retreated upstairs into the bathroom, only stepping on the towels which I guessed Tsunami had laid out. The foot prints of the other three were already on them. As I arrived at the bathroom, I nearly crashed into Sasuke, who had just come out of it. Without saying anything he held open the door, ducking under his arm I closed it after me. I cleaned myself up as quickly as possible because if I wouldn´t get anything to eat soon I would really become a cannibal. Not such a fancy one as Hannibal but a cannibal non the less. Grinning at my own joke I left the bath and walked downstairs towards the others. At the last steps I stopped and listen to the conversation I could barely hear coming from the nearest room. Sending chakra to my ears solved the problem on not hearing enough, sharpening the senses with chakra was really useful.

"Tou-san do you really think it´s a good idea to let them stay here? The blue-haired one nearly crushed my hand. They are dangerous and are upsetting Inari-kun."

"They are ninjas. They have to be dangerous and it may do Inari some good, seeing new heroes."

So they weren´t as comfortable with ninjas in their house as they seemed to be. Well it was to be expected, we were after all killers in chibi-form.

I silently walked down the last steps and slipped into the next room, where I guessed where the others were waiting. The sight that greeted me was hilarious. Both boys had managed to squashed Sakura in between them and were now rolling around on the ground at a three headed heap. My only guess on how that happened was that Sakura had tried to break up a fight between the other two and was now caught in the middle, literally. She was getting a interesting shade of red. I stepped over the three, without them noticing, and sat next to Kakashi, who was still reading his book without a care in the world.

"You know that a threesome is happening right in front of your eyes and you are still reading that?"

I asked him. At that the other three jumped up and away from each other shouting at me that they would never do it with that idiot or in Sakura´s case blushing furiously and stuttering. I was sort of surprised that they knew what a threesome was as we had no sex education at the academy only how to seduce a target as Kunoichi and that very vaguely.

"How do you even know what a threesome is?"

Now all of them looked quiet embarrassed.

"We overheard a few Chunin talking about it and we asked Sensei."

I snickered at that as I remembered the scene in which he had to read out loud his porn, he was so fucking uncomfortable and embarrassed.

"... and as he didn´t answer us we asked Iruka-sensei, who just turned red and stuttered out something about us being too young and we shouldn´t know about that stuff. So we went to the library and researched."

"When was that and how could you let me miss seeing two flustered shinobi?"

Sakura has so to have a good explanation for that or else.

"It was when you were banned from duty."

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaan. I missed that because of a stupid chakra exhaustion? Fan-fucking-tastic."

I complained, more good naturally than maliciously.

The next second Tsunami came into the room carrying a big bowl of rice and something else and anything that anyone had wanted to say was forgotten as we stuffed our face with the food. I only realised after finishing my forth bowl of rice that everyone else had already stopped eating, Inari and Tazuna had joined us a few seconds after Tsunami.

"What?"

My question was slightly muffled as I was already halfway through my fifth bowl and looked more like an hamster than a human being right now.

"Where the hell are you putting all that stuff?", a slightly horrified Tazuna asked.

Shrugging as an answer I finished my bowl and set it down, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Thank you Tsunami-san for the dinner. It was delicious."

Not forgetting my manners for once, I thanked her and got up to head to the room in which Kakashi-sensei stayed in. Once there I sprawled out on the floor, waiting for them to get the hint and follow me. It didn´t take them long and soon they joined me on the floor, sitting and not laying. ' _So boring.'_

"Shoot." I told them and made a lazy gesture to them to get it going.

"Äh, what?"

"Start asking question pinky, before I change my mind." , was my blunt answer.

Their was a moment of silence before Naruto yelled rather loudly at me:

"I am not a moose!"

"That is the first thing you remembered?"

I sat up and faced him.

"It´s a nickname from a story."

 _'I really have to pay attention to my choice of words. Can´t use words they don´t know here.'_

"Soo what is that story about? Hm, hm!?"

Naruto was nearly in my face, I pushed him back.

"They were two brothers, Sam and Dean, and their mother was killed by a demon, their father swore revenge, trained them and after years of killing monsters they were a really good team. They were rather protective of each other and as the younger brother was called 'moose' by someone it became his unofficial nickname. I called you moose because your in my team and I´m protective of my teammates or friends."

I shrugged, they really got to me or else I wouldn´t have been so mushy. The next thing I know I was hugged by Naruto and had trouble keeping my dinner in.

"Ease up I need to breath."

I said as I tried, fruitlessly, to wriggle out of his grasp. He let go of me and I scowled at the others, who looked quiet smug by my statement.

"Don´t think to much about it, if you die I´ll probably die too."

Their grins didn´t disappear.

"I hate you." with that I let myself fallback again. They were quiet once again, trying to think about what they wanted to ask next.

"What about the stuff you said at our introduction to Kakashi-sensei?"

I hummed and closed my eyes, thinking back to what I had said back then.

"The sun, the moon and the truth, three things that can not long be hidden. It was a quote from teen wolf. Basically it´s a story about a teen, who get´s turned into a werewolf and has to deal with a lot of shitty situations that start to app era once he has turned. Another pack leader said that to him, her pack used it to keep control of their furry side.

The stupidity thing was from Sherlock, a deductive detective, a genie, even if blunt and strange. He solved crimes the local police couldn´t by forming a theory due to the things he saw at the suspect, victim or crime scene. He also told that line with the eliminate the impossible and so on.

Having people for dinner is Hannibal. He was a psychiatrist, who eat people. A cannibal like no other, that´s why he said having them for dinner. It was his sense of humour as nobody suspected him to be a cannibal. They didn´t get suspicious at his choice of words.

The last thing about the dark knight was batman. He´s a billionaire, who´s parents were killed right before his eyes as a child. After that he swore revenge, trained and as his home town became corrupt as he was away he decided to fight crime and try to make Gotham a better place. Or something like that as there are more than one beginnings of Batman because of people retelling the story differently."

They were shocked into silence once again but than were throwing questions at me like a machine-gun. Well Sakura and Naruto did, with Sasuke asking a question once or twice. Kakashi just said there and enjoyed the show.

"Enough!" I finally shouted at them, being fed up after good five minutes of constant questions.

"You are going to ask me about things I said and you didn´t understand and I´ll answer them in a short version of the story. After that I´m going to choose one story and tell you the full story. One at a time. Alright?"

The nodded like those little fake dogs you put in your car, which always moved the head by every movement of the car.

"Rassilon."

Of course the one-word-sentence had to have come from the Uchiha.

"Well he was the founder of the time-lord-society. Time-lords are living on the planet Gallifrey and watch over time and that no one fucks up the current time line. They´re travelling through time and space with their TARDIS and observe. Well they should but there is that one time-lord called the Doctor, who interferes all the time and saves planets and galaxies."

They mouths hung open, nearly unhinged by look of it. I shrugged.

"It´s really a fantastic story. The tenth always said allonsy, which was just fancy way of saying let´s go."

I grinned at them, waiting for them to recover from their shock.

"Avengers, Captain Penguin and Fury."

"Well show-off as you asked so nicely, I´m going to tell you." , my voice was dripping with sarcasm, which didn´t seem to bother him in the slightest.

"The Avengers are a group of superheroes and heroines to protect earth. Fury was the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. A secret organisation, to protect humanity and was in charge of the Avengers. Or more like their babysitter and making sure they didn´t fly over the handle. Captain Penguin or Captain America, his real name, was made a super soldier by a super serum and was frozen in ice for 70 years until he was found again and unfrozen. That´s why there are some nicknames for him, which have to do with ice."

It seemed that there was nothing else they had to ask as they were quiet for quiet sometime, without asking me something new. Just as I was getting myself together to stand up and go upstairs to bed, Sakura had to have the remember something.

"What´s Merlin´s beard?"

"Well Merlin was the most powerful warlock of all time. That´s why the student of Hogwarts and most of the wizard world used his name as an idiom. Before you going to ask about Hogwarts and all, how about I start to tell you the full story?"

Again there was that furious nodding. I let out sigh, but started to tell them the magical story, of the boy who lived.

 **That was it. This one and the next one are going to be filler chapters, but I wanted to explain a few things and show the grow in Mizu and how they are beginning to form a real team.**

 **AND PLEASE FOR KAMIS SAKE SEND ME NAMES FOR THAT CAT.**

 **I STILL HAVE ONLY ONE FEAKING SUGGESTION UP UNTIL NOW.**

 **If not I´m going to send Hannibal and Zabuza after you.**

 **Have a great day and we´ll see/read each other in the next chapter.**

 **tbc**


	6. Last days of peace

**I´m so sorry that it took so long, seriously I have know idea how it happened, time just flew by, well and having a writers block doesn´t help very much. But thank you for hanging in there, I am glad and for all the reviews, favourites and followeres, thank you.**

 **So there might be some scenes now and in the future, in which it´s going to be different by either having the characters reacting differently or it being darker.**

 **I´m going to make it much more darker than it already is, seeing as I don´t see any reason for enemies to hold back and not kill somebody as you´re going to see in this chapter for a start.**

 **I am apologising for any oocness and all rights to Kishimoto and who ever else owns Naruto.**

"speaking"

 _'thoughts'_

 **-cat´s voice-**

 **Enjoy the new chaos.**

At the end of the second book they all were nodding off. Well fast asleep was more like it.

"You know I´m not going to carry them." I told our Sensei.

That lazy arse had decided it was better for him to just make himself comfortable in his futon. I really felt like I just told a fucking bedtime story to little kids,... which was sort of true for the most part, but still. Argh, I was too damn tired to deal with unpredictable adults right now. Yawning once I stood up,shaking my legs I tried to get the feeling back into them, which hurt like a bitch. Stupid blood flow. Once I didn´t feel like my legs were eaten by ants I made my way upstairs, leaving my teammates behind. Might be a little bit cold hearted but,hey, I was too tired to bother and it would be just a giant drag anyway.

Not even bothering to get out of my clothes I tried to let myself fall onto my futon. Trying being the keyword. I noticed at the last moment that the bloody cat was asleep on it and twisted myself to land next to it instead of on it.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I asked more than a little grumpy.

 **-What does it look like, genius?-** it shot back as grumpy as I.

"Well, then sleep somewhere else." I muttered as I tried to wiggle under my covers.

 **-Would you stop that, we need to talk.-**

"We already had the talk. Remember?"

Was my only response as I buried my head under my blanket, which I had finally gotten over myself. My little cavern was destroyed, because the fucking cat decided to rip of the blanket.

"In RASSILON´S name cat." I shouted as the cold air hit me full force.

 **-Good you´re still awake.-** , that little shit said with a grin.

"Give me one fucking reason to not strangle you right now." I forced out between clenched teeth, trying to keep my voice in check as to not wake the others. Mostly out of the reason to not having to explain this situation than out of genuinely concern for them being asleep.

 **-You need me.-** I looked at it sceptically.

"The hell I need you."

 **-Kiddo listen, you need me as much as I need you. A Mueko is nothing without their cat.-**

I scoffed not believing a word, even if it was my clan cat, it couldn´t be so important and our lifes not that connected.

"Not interested." I muttered as I buried my head under my pillow to drown out the voice of the cat.

- **I still need a name.** -

"I thought we agreed on Lucy."

- **And I told you I´m not male and neither am I Lucifer.** -

I sat up once again.

"Will you let me sleep, when I give you a name?"

 **-Yes.-**

"Saphira?"

 **-Not a dragon.-**

"Nemo?"

 **-Still not male. -**

"Nema?"

 **-Seriously?-**

I shrugged.

"What about Luna?"

 **-Interesting.-**

"May I go to sleep, your highness, now that you have a name."

 **-I still do not have a name, I´m merely considering. Yes you may.-**

"Oh thank you your grace." I said as sarcastic as possible, and stole my blanket back. Once again inside my warm cocoon I could finally fall asleep, or so I thought. My plan was destroyed as claws buried themselves in my face.

"Bloody hell cat! What the fuck!"

 **-You have to open the package.-**

"I do not have to do anything and even if I have to, doesn´t that have time until tomorrow?"

The look I received was more than an answer enough. I sighed defeated, no point in arguing. I just wanted to sleep and it would be much faster doing what the damn cat said, than arguing with it. I growled at it and reached behind my bag, to receive the package. I sat up and turned myself, so that the moonlight could illuminate the package. This was one of the moments were I was really glad I could see pretty good in the dark. I could finally make out the sign on the package, which was a dark-blue and white yin and yang, instead of the usual black and white. In the middle was a black paw print, which I assumed was from a cat, considering my family name and all. It was slightly elevated but smooth and cool to touch, shining in the moonlight like the star covered night sky. Frowning at that I leaned nearer, only to see tiny little whitish stones inside the black stone itself. No wonder it looked like the night. I could have slapped myself the next second as I realised, that it wasn´t a painted on sigil, but a pendant. Slowly I pried it off the paper and held it in my palm just looking at it. It nearly was as big as my palm and quiet heavy for such a small and thin thing, as it wasn´t a lot thicker than 3 mm.

 **-Stop staring at it, it´s creeping me out.-**

The slight maniac smile and glint in my eyes vanished as the cat startled me out of my gazing. I shook my head trying to clear my suddenly foggy thoughts. Mumbling an apology, I closed my hand around it and stuck it in one of my pockets, now turning my attention to the still unwrapped package, lying innocently before me. I nudged it, not wanting that creepy feeling from the pendant to reappear. I waited a good while, before deeming it safe to unwrap that thing. In it was just an old wooden box. I picked it up and turned it around trying to find a lock or a latch to open that damned thing, but there was nothing just a piece of wood. A hollow piece of wood based on the sound it made as I shook it. I growled in frustration, and had already lifted my arm to smash that thing in the nearest wall, when the cat suddenly decided to speak up.

 **-What do you think you´re doing?-**

"Smashing this piece of wood into the wall."

 **-Are you stupid? -**

"Depends on who you ask, but that stupid thing just doesn´t open."

 **-It´s the first test on your path. Every Mueko have to find** t **heir own way into opening that boy, without breaking it.-**

"Where´s the fun in that?" I asked her, half asleep once again.

 **-It´s a test to determined, who is worthy to know all the clan secrets.-**

"Well then I´m not worthy, because I´m going to sleep, go and find someone else for this task."

I flopped down and got once again, freaking again, comfortable. I really expected the cat to make a scene again but she just huffed or that what I thought she tried to do and lay down next to me.

 **-You´ll will find a way to open it. I´m your guide I know you and you´ll need this power in the future. Doesn´t has to be now or in the next few days but you´ll open it. Trust me. –**

I just huffed as an answer, I managed to get this far with my power so there was no reason to seek out some creepy arse power or else I would end up like the snake pedo. I shuddered at the thought, never ever be like snake pedo. Finally being able to fall peacefully asleep I did so, ignoring the sudden change of heart in the cat, only waking up the next morning as Sakura shouted at Naruto from downstairs.

I buried my head under my pillow. My whole life just felt like a big deja-vu. I tried to fall back asleep, which was successfully, until pinky decided to storm into the room like a herd of elephants.

"For Rassilon´s sake, if you don´t keep it down, I´m gonna make you regret it."

She looked surprised to see me and stuttered something unintelligent before finally spitting out a straight answer.

"I thought you were out. Sensei and the guys are already out at the training ground, I thought you were with them."

That I was pissed off was an underestimation, I was way past that. Not only was it way too early to be awake, thanks to the stupid cat keeping me up, but that idiot of a Sensei had intentionally left me behind. I couldn´t blame the other as they wouldn´t have known I was up here, but the scarecrow should have sensed my chakra-signature. How I already hated this day. I huffed and threw my blanket away from me, "accidentally" hitting pinky in the face.

I didn´t hear pinky´s muffled reply as I darted out of the room, down the stairs, nearly falling the last few steps, and out of the door. I ran back to the training ground, jumping from tree to tree once I reached the treeline and arrived at the clearing 10 minutes after the door had closed behind me.

Hands on my knees and leaned over to take shaky breath after shaky breath, it was always astonishing me anew how much I actually relayed on my chakra and how close my stamina was bound to the former. My stamina dropping once I was low on chakra really sucked big times.

Looking up as I heard footsteps getting nearer I was faced with the smug mug of my sensei, well or so I thought, it was kinda hard to tell with three-quarters of his face hidden.

"You´re late." he announced obviously, way too cheerful to be real.

"Well there was that one guy, who forgot to tell me we were meeting out here, but as you can clearly see I still managed to get here, didn´t I." I bit back not in the mood for his childish self.

"Seems like you made it all in one piece …... minus your shoes of course.", sounding a little bit disappointed by that.

I looked down and true to his words my shoes were missing, having forgotten them in my hurry. I shrugged as it wasn´t cold enough to be a problem right now.

"I always preferred hobbits over the other races, well maybe not dwarves there just too awesome. Did you know that they have real secrets name, that are only allowed to be known by other dwarfs, and for their travels they have names, which the other races are allowed to know. It´s a great crime, well at least a great no-go to let non dwarfs know you´re real name. One dwarf did that and the other despised him for it."

What ever he expected as an answer it surely wasn´t a rant about dwarfs name, but it didn´t seem to bother him. What a bummer. He continued without a hitch.

"Now let´s start with your training. I always repay my debts."

I had to stifle a laugh at his choice of words.

"It´s what the Lannister always say, their informal family-motto-thingy, so to speak." explaining at guessing his questioning look on his face.

"I´m going to tell you the story, but here´s the deal, only part for part for every new jutsu I´m getting taught."

I added as an afterthought, not trusting him to stay completely true to his word, due to his laziness.

"Why should I be interested in such a deal."

Oh, always the ANBU trying to gain information but being caution at the same time for every possible trap. I like it, it´s refreshing.

"It´s a story about scheming, sex, dragons, stags and wolves... oh and zombies." I answered him with a slight impish grin.

"Zombies?" came the confused reply.

"You know the undead, the dead coming to life and eating the living. There is a whole a story zombie-apocalypse world called "The Walking Dead". Well there are a lot of those kind of stories but that one is my favourite."

He was silent for quiet some time and I really considered that he had fallen asleep, until he spoke up again.

"We have a deal then."

I bit back my comment of him not being as stupid as he looked or acted, I hadn´t decided yet, but instead I only asked,

"Sooooooo with what do we start?"

Now I was way more cheerfully than before, so much that I practically bounced with excitement as I was finally able to learn something more than the basics. Most of my classmates knew at least one of their clan-jutsus, which was just fucking unfair for non-clan kids. Not that it had really mattered in the academy but it would give them an advantage in our future real life-and-death-fights. Only, of course, if I didn´t learn my shit well enough to kick their arses.

"We´re going to start with a simple D-rank jutsu."

"Seriously? Why?"

He ignored me and just walked onto the lake , raising one arm high over his head and the other near his chest as he stopped in the middle of the lake.

The next second thick fog swept over the clearing and took all sight from me, I hadn´t even heard him saying the jutsu´s name. Before I could even shout at the perv to cut it out, the fog cleared as fast as it came up.

"Now you´re going to try." a voice said right next to my ear, making me nearly jump out of my skin.

"Fuck man." I shouted at him as I put a hand over my racing heart, willing it to slow down.

"Language, Mizu-chan." I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster at the moment.

 _'Seriously, we were suppose to kill people but not allowed to swear? That´s the biggest bullshit ever.'_

"Now do what I did and concentrate your chakra in the water, you have to picture the fog in your mind, otherwise it´s not going to work."

"Yeah, jedi-training. Do or do not, there is no try."

He continued, being obvious to my inner tumult and helpful for once, thanks Kami.

I took my stance and did as I was told.

…...

…...

Nothing happened, not really believing that I failed a simple D-rank one, I tried again and again and again, just for the same stupid thing to happen over and over again, NOTHING.

Sensei´s question was the only thing stopping me from going into a cursing rant, in three languages, which would have taken a while.

"Are you sure, you´re water?"

"Yeah and even if I wasn´t I should be able to preform a simple D-rank jutsu." I bit back.

"Try to walk on the water."

Turning around I to where he sat on a stone again I shrugged and let out a sigh, it wasn´t as if I had anything left to loose. As my chakra flowed into my feet and was put out at a constance pace, which was easier than expected, I gingerly took a step forwards onto the water. There was no falling in, fully or half, I just stood on the water pulling a Jesus. Even after taking several experimental steps the result was the same, I could walk on water.

"Interesting." I could hear Kakashi mutter somewhere behind me.

"What´s interesting?" I called back as I followed a fish.

"Your chakra control isn´t the problem."

I had already formed a sarcastic reply, but was stopped by the cat´s voice before I could say anything.

 **-Don´t concentrate on the water, you have to feel the water, it´s all around you. Not only in the lake, but in the air and plants too. It´s everywhere. Now use that in the air and feel it grow heavier and heavier, nearly being suffocating. –**

It was as if a switch was turned on, catapulting me out of my body as I could only watch how I did what the cat said without being able to control it. Raising my arms in position, I reached out to the water around me, feeling it grow heavier and heavier, but I still was a only a spectator as if I was trapped in my own mind. Before I could blink the clearing was fully covered in a thick fog, feeling satisfied I did the whole thing again, but this time feeling the water get lighter and lighter. It was really disturbing to feel your own emotion but not being able to control your body. To my luck I gained control over it again. the second the fog had all cleared up.

If possible Sensei looked a little bit shocked, giving him a shit eating grin, I just shrugged.

"Seems like I have finally figured it out."

"You didn´t say the jutsu."

"That´s your problem?"

Now he looked more annoyed than anything.

"You don´t get it do you?" I titled my head to the side, now I was the one to be utterly confused.

"Why do you think we say our jutsu before or during a performance?"

"Honestly? Stupidity."

Ok now he was totally done with me.

"The power of a jutsu mostly drastically lowers, if it´s not called out loud and even if not, which only is managed by the more powerful, it´s rather difficult and needs a nearly perfect chakra control. You on the other do not seems to have any of the problems and are only a Genin."

"Oh so it´s like in Harry Potter with the wandless magic, well plus the whole unspoken thing, but who cares about details. Anyway what does that mean for me?"

I interrupted myself to not get off track anymore than I already had.

"It´s going to give you an advantage as nobody really expects that kind of power of you, well it´s not going to be a big one at your age, your chakra is tot little to preform a lot of jutsus at a time. In the future it may tip a few fights in your favour."

I looked at him a little bit owlish and blinked a few times.

"Sooo it´s pretty useless for me right now? that´s disappointing."

The next second I beamed at him again and didn´t mock pout at him anymore.

"Now that I learned that fog-thingy, what am I going to learn next?"

I was giddy with excitement, nearly jumping on the spot.

Sensei let out a desperate sigh.

"As you already know the kage-bunshin-no-jutsu, I guess Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu will be the next."

He showed me the necessary hand-signs, no idea how he knew them, as Zabuza was concealed by the fog as he used that one, but I was not going to complain about anime-logic, right now.

 _'Now kitty, any useful tips?'_

 **\- Just the one I gave you a minute before.-**

I suppressed a grown, why did my so called guide had to be so difficult.

Concentrating on my training once again, I did the hand-signs, feeling the water move into the shape of a person. I outright groaned as I saw my wanna-be clone, it may looked like me and had probably only a tenth of my strength, but it was only about half my height. Undoing the jutsu, I immediately tried it once again, now paying extra attention to the height of my clone. This one was my height, but was a little bit, well nearly completely, transparent. I furrowed my browns in annoyance, trying to figure out, what I did wrong this time.

"You need more chakra to make them taller."

I looked at Kakashi, I didn´t think he would stick around for so long and had used my distraction to sneak off. I nodded once, to show I heard him, and tried again, this time putting more chakra in my clone. And oh wonder, oh wonder a whole and perfect clone appeared. He was a really good teacher, if he tried, well more like **if** he was in the mood to overcome his lazy self.

Shrugging of his strange personality, not that I was one to talk, I focused on my training once again, now being hell bent on creating two perfect clones.

I swayed on my feet, even forced to take a step back as to not loose my balance. The afternoon sun was burning down, at least it had cooled down from the nearly smouldering heat this noon, well it could have been just my training. The good news was that I had finally been able to create two perfects clones, smouldering heat or not. It was still a puzzle to me why I had such difficult to preform this jutsu, but had mastered the kage-bunshin-no-jutsu in a night.

– **That´s because you´re not creating clones at a tenth of your strength but your full …... and they can exist a good distance away from the water.-**

 _'Couldn´t you have said that ages ago? That´s a clan thing, isn´t it?'_

 **-No and Yes.-**

"Let´s get to three." I said to no one in particular, ignoring the spore of hell as I was too tired to argue with her. I was alone in the clearing, as Kakashi had left a couple of hours ago, muttering something about getting food. It wasn´t my problem what he was up to, he was an adult, well he was suppose to be one, but he could take care of himself, injured or not. Rolling my shoulders back and forth to work the kinks out of them, I readied myself for the next step, growling stomach and low chakra or not. I was stopped at my,probably foolish, attempt to continue training as a figure stepped onto the clearing. I drew my kunai, as the low sun, which was unfortunately at the strangers back, made it impossible for me to recognise them. I finally relaxed my stance and put my kunai away as a could make out Sensei´s silhouette as he made his way towards me.

"Seriously, stop trying to give me a heart attack?"

I bit out as he was near me, ignoring me he just held a box out for me. Raising an eyebrow I hesitantly took it. I was even more puzzled as I opened it, only to find simple food in it, just boring, delicious smelling food, he wasn´t really known for his caring side or well even looking after his student. For Rassilon´s sake he left Sasuke tied up in a tree as the younger one had wanted to leave the village.

"Eat up. Sakura-chan was worried about you, so she gave me this."

I looked up at him not believing one word, as I knew that she was busy "protecting" Tazuna, but if he didn´t want to me to know, well …... fuck who cared, I was hungry. Dismissing is obviously lie with a shrug I tucked in , finishing all of it in mere minutes. As there was no comment about my eating habits, I risked a glance up at him, his face was getting all fuzzy and I tried to focused but it just made everything worse. I felt myself slip into unconsciousness, trying to fight it as I heard him telling me something, but it were just some drawn out rubbish sounds. He waved an empty bottle in front of my face as I had to give into unconsciousness, losing the fight to stay awake.

"You fucking …..."

"Bastard." I shouted as I awoke.

I looked around in confusion, but calmed down as I recognized the now already familiar room at Tazuna´s house, which was my and pinky´s temporarily home. Throwing away my blanket I stormed out of the room in search of the perv, who fucking drugged me.

Luckily for me, well more like luckily for them, the house was deserted.

 **-He´s in the clearing.-**

 _'Oh my fucking kami, Don´t scare me like that.'_

 **-I wasn´t the one, who was out cold for two freaking days.-**

 _'Careful or I might thing you care …... wait what.'_

I stopped dead in my tracks,as I was just putting on my second shoe, as I registered what she had said. But she didn´t seem it necessary to answer me and just left the house with her tail held high. I muttered something unintelligent under my breath as I hastily followed her outside.

 _'Are you going to answer me anytime soon?'_

Again I was met with silence, which luckily just lasted until we reached the woods.

 **-The biology of a Mueko is a little bit strange. They react differently to certain things, and even inside the clan the reactions vary.-**

 _'Ooooooooooh that´s just fan-fucking-tastic.'_

 **-I didn´t make the rules kid.-**

I let out a string of curses under my breath as I started to love my clan more and more.

As we finally stepped out into the clearing he was already there, surprisingly without his crutches.

"You motherfucking son of a b-"

I flew back and landed painfully on the hard ground. My hand automatically came to my face and I hissed as I fell my split lip.

"I told you to watch your language, Mizu-chan. Some people will even react worse than me."

"You started as you drugged me."

I childishly shouted back at him, pointing an accusing finger at him.

I gulped and had to restrain myself not to shuffle back or throw up as his chakra flared dangerously, putting of a killer instinct, which chilled me to the bones.

"S-s-s—sorry."

I stuttered and as fast as it came it vanished and he gave me an one eyed smile. If he didn´t was bipolar, I didn´t know who was.

"How about we continue your training?" , which was more of an order than a question.

I silently nodded not trusting myself to speak out aloud.

"Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu."

A empty water prison manifested right next to him, but was as fast undone as it was created.

"I´ll show you the hand signs and you´ll practice it alone. I have to be at the bridge."

He sounded pretty put out because of this. Again I just nodded and concentrated on the eight hand signs, which I had memorized after the third time. Apparently satisfied with my progress Kakashi walked past me and out of the clearing. At the edge he turned around once again and said with a smile.

" Oh and don´t miss dinner, it´s not good for your health, especially at your age."

I didn´t miss his unspoken warning, that he would probably drug me again, if I didn´t comply. I sat there for quiet some time after he left, trying to calm down and not to freak out, because an adult had drugged me and had threatened to repeat it. It was quiet easy to forget that my old world and this one was so completely different and threatening someone was the norm, at least for a ninja. I finally managed to get up on shaky legs, seriously I had to work on my fear or else I wouldn´t be a match for other Chunin or Jonin, when I encountered them. I sighed. First I had to get stronger to even be a match for them, then I could work on my fear, hopefully.

"Now let´s do it."

The next two days I practised my new jutsu, which was harder than I thought as I had to concentrate on the size and density of the prison, if it was too small it couldn´t hold someone, too large and I would be affected too and my chakra was wasted pretty quickly. If the density was too low it was pretty easy to break out of and too high and I crushed my enemy, which might be useful in the future non then less. The only good thing was that I could practice my water-clones too as I used them as test dummies, which lead to me mastering both jutsus in that time, well more or less, there was still room for improvement. But given the deadline was only a day away it was more than I had hoped for, I mean I learned three new jutsus in a week and that as a Genin.

Even though I joined dinner the last two days, it wasn´t as an easy going atmosphere as the first night there. Sasuke and Naruto had there constant eating matches and everyone was just tense, waiting for something to happen. I hadn´t continued my story telling this far, honestly, I was glad as I was dead on my feet once my training was over,only able to shovel down my food and drag myself to bed before falling into the blissful abyss of sleep.

Today was going to be the day when I finally learned how to do the water-dragon, if not I wouldn´t have any purely offence jutsu, all my prior taught ones were either only defences or needed the enemy to already being weakened or unfocused to be effective.

I came to sudden halt as I reached the bottom of the stairs, to get my breakfast, the rest of my squad, minus Naruto though, was already all suited up.

"What´s going on?" I asked more than a little confused as our confrontation with Zabuza shouldn´t be until tomorrow.

"Sensei decided that we´re finished with our training and are protecting Tazuna-san and the bridge-builders from now on."

Fuck, fuckdy fuck. So the freaking battle was on the seventh day not after seven. Argh why was the timeline so damn vague.

I forced myself to calm down, I had to make the best out of my current situation. On the good side I was almost rested and the bond with my cat was mostly completed, due to my two day coma. My chakra was nearly full and I at least knew some ninjutsus other than the academy ones.

Bad side still no offensive jutsu and still a freaking Genin.

 _'Concentrate Gomizu. Don´t worry the others, they were already mother-henning over you after the little incident. No need to worry them further and distract the from the coming battle. Calm down, it would have already been a miracle, if you mastered the water-dragon in one day. You still have the cat as extra eyes. You can do it, if Chekov could do it you can do it. And why the heck am I thinking in the second person now?'_

 **-Seriously kiddo calm down. Ask Hatake for the hand signs of the jutsu and go. You can´t change a thing now anyway.-**

 _'Easier said than done, kitty.'_

As an answer she only jumped on my shoulder, claws extended, that little shit.

I gave pinky, what I hoped was, a reassuring smile.

"Good to know that too." I told her as I walked past her to get my breakfast.

I only heard her huffing and retreating footsteps as she and the other two made their way outside to hopefully wait for me there. Why couldn´t someone wake me in time, like at least once, well I probably scared pinky shitless the first time she tried, it wasn´t as if it wasn´t working this way, anyway. Shrugging I shoved down my food in seconds, going upstairs to get my weapon pouch, which I had packed yesterday, not being sure how much time I would have today. I joined them outside fully geared up in less than five minutes.

We started moving right away not wanting to be delayed anymore than we already were.

I let myself fall back to walk beside Kakashi-sensei, which I think Sakura approved as she had show-off all for herself now, not that I really cared or anything.

"Sensei could you tell me the signs for that water-dragon thing Zabuza did?" I asked, trying to sound unsuspiciously and not as if my life depended on it, which could truly happen, if the scene escalated more than it already did in the manga.

He gave me a rather bored look, either at my poor attempt to deceive him, or me being me, but in the end he complied.

As I was so engrossed in my thoughts, that I didn´t realised that we stopped until I walked right into show-off. I had been going through the signs over and over again, to mesmerizer them as fast as possible, seriously learning 44 hand signs by heart and in the right order in under ten minutes, was freaking hard, that I had totally forgot about my surrounding.

I gagged and had to keep myself from throwing up, my gut nearly tearing itself apart at the sight in front of me. There lay the dead bridge-builders, and I mean dead, apparently here it diverted from the manga as in it they were still alive. Blood still was flowing out of them and enlarged the puddles of blood around the corpses. A heavy coppery smell polluted the air and made it so much worse, even if the manga was brutal it was nothing against this. Most of the builders were mutilated by having at least one their extremities cut off and being headless on top of that, seeing as Kubikiribōchō meant decapitating carving knife, it was a rather gruesomely fitting scene.

I was a float, not really there as I was shutting down, trying to preserve what little sanity I had left, but it didn´t last for long, as I was brutally wrenched out of my save-mind-space as heavy hand slapped me rather painfully upside the head. The second time in this week I looked rather shocked at my Sensei, who now seemed more concerned than anything and a little bit …... sad?

Whatever it was, it vanished the second a thick fog surrounded us and a small army of water-clones Zabuzas appeared within it, all ready to kill us.

 **So yeah last filler chapter, next one is going to be the fight between squad 7 and Zabuza and Haku.**

 **So it´s starting to get darker now on and Mizu´s comping with it is not going to be very nice or good at all. This chapter and the next will lead to her questioning her decision and are going to be a wake up call that this is not a game, but real and way more brutal than she thought.**

 **She´s going to have problems with getting the morals of her old world and this one to reconcile and there is a constant clashing between those two, and sooner or later she has to choose one of them.**

 **I´m trying to make well real for a lack of better words and I think one aspect is our morality is way different than theirs, so it´s going to take a toll on her psyche.**

 **I would love some reviews or favoutites or whatever you like.**

 **See you soon, hopefully.**

 **tbc**


End file.
